The Tails Chronicles
by jimthefox
Summary: Tails and Sonic get warped to another planet by Eggman. Tails is seperated from Sonic, but meets a new friend named May. Read and Review please.
1. Ch 0 After Ark

All character are copyrighted by SEGA tm. and this story is made by jimthefox. The character(s) that I made(will make) up are mine. Thank you and enjoy.

The Tails Chronicles

Prologue:After Ark

Aboard space colony ark, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Even Dr. Eggman watched as Supersonic and Supershadow fought the biolizard outside.

"Sonic! We only have 4 minutes left until impact, hurry up!", shouted Tails over the radio.

"I'll handle it, Tails!" exclaimed Sonic. Just then Sonic gets blasted by one of the biolizards beams.

"Take a break Sonic, I'll give it some damage", said Shadow. After a few minutes they defeated the biolizard.

"It's not over yet", said Eggman over the radio. The space colony Ark is still crashing towards Earth.

"C'mon Shadow", said Sonic. Supersonic and Supershadow fly towards the Ark in a fireball and are right below it.

"Now! Shadow!", Sonic yelled. They both gather energy for a brief moment.

"CHAOS CONTROL!", they both yell. During the warp Shadow loses his super form and is falling out of the warp zone. Sonic rushes to shadow and grabs his arm.

"What're you doing?", yells Shadow.

"Saving your life, stupid", says Sonic. Shadow pulls away and his glove gets ripped off his hand and he plummets toward the Earth. Sonic flies back to the Ark as it warps back to a safe distance from Earth.

As Shadow falls to earth he remembers his memories of Maria.

"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you, I...". In these last words he vanishes in a flash of light.

A door opens in the control room of the Ark and Sonic walks in with his head down clutching something in his hand.

"Where's Shadow?", asks a concerned Rouge. Sonic says nothing and gives her Shadow's arm ring. A tear runs down her cheek and she goes to the other side of the control room. After a few minutes everyone leaves the control room to prepare to leave, except for Sonic.

"What's the matter sonic", asks Amy.

"Oh it's nothing, lets go home, to the planet that's cool and blue as me", says Sonic. Amy leaves and sonic slowly follows.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog" Sonic said softly. Sonic closes the door and joins his friends. After Sonic and Amy join the rest of the gang they all leave by using Eggman's teleporter. They are all in Eggmans hidden pyramid now and are glad it's all finally over.

"Okay, now will everyone please LEAVE MY BASE NOW!" yells Eggman. Everyone turns around and sees he has a plasma gun pointed at them.

"I really thought you learned your lesson Eggy, but I guess I was wrong!" said sonic.

"If you don't leave, you will be really sorry",said Eggman. Right after he said that Tails goes into a blinding fury.

"Why you fat, evil, idiot!", yells tails. Then he charges himself at Eggman and kicks him in the face. Eggman falls down and is knocked out. Tails is on top of his face and is repeatedly punching him. Eggman comes to and grabs tails by his neck and throws him down. He gets the gun and shoots Tails' leg. Tails falls and passes out from the pain.

After a few days tails is at the Station Square Hospital. It is a nice sunny day and the hospital room window is open, letting a warm breeze in. Tails is still in a deep sleep and has a bunch of bandages on his leg. Sonic is sleeping on a chair across from the bed. Amy's in the cafeteria getting food for them.

Tails awakes slowly but says nothing. He looks over at Sonic and then at his leg. He tries to move it and he lets out a small wimper, but doesn't wake up Sonic.

"Hello sleepy head", says a girls voice. Tails looks over and sees Amy.

"...hi..Amy..", says Tails. He's still extremely tired from the loss of blood.

"Shh...You still need rest Tails, just take it easy and you'll be better", scolds Amy. After this Sonic wakes up.

"Hey, your awake, you really pummeled Eggman back there, but don't worry about him Knux and me got him good and he's behind bars", explained Sonic. They all sit back and rest the day away.


	2. Ch 1 Hospital Visit

Ch 1: Hospital Visit

It's midnight in the hospital and everyone is asleep. Tails gets out of his bed quietly and leaves the room. He is hovering with his tails down the hallway and goes down to the first floor. He is just about to reach the front door.

"Boo", says an unknown voice.

"AHH! What...who...". He turns around and sees Knuckles."What are you doing here?",says Tails.

"Why are you out of bed, hmm?", Knux says with a grin on his face.

"N-nothing...I...was just going to the bathroom", lied Tails.

"Nice try buddie, your coming with me!", said Knux. He grabs tails with ease and puts him over his shoulder. He carries tails back to the room where Sonic and Amy are waiting.

"Uh...hi guys", says a scared Tails.

"Tails, what did I say about relaxing!" Shouts Amy."Your leg is broken in three spots, now you better stay put!"

"I knew you'd pull something like this, so I got Knux here to guard the door", said Sonic. Tails is in bed now, thinking about how he was gonna get out of this as he falls asleep. Tails wakes up fast because of a nightmare he had. He notices tears running down his face. He looks around the room and sees Amy sleeping over Sonic's lap. Sonic is sleeping with his head back on the chair. Tails looks out the window and it's a clear moonlit night. While looking at the moon tails thinks about Shadow and how he would've loved the earth. _'Shadow probably would've been happy here',_Tails thought.

The next day approaches and everyone is awake and talking."THREE WEEKS!" yells tails."WHAT AM I GONNA DO FOR THREE WHOLE WEEKS?"

"Hey, it wont be that bad, at least you're alive", said Sonic. "Here I got you a present."

Tails opens the box and sees a video about building different planes and a model kit of his plane, the Tornado.

"Thanks Sonic," said tails."How did you get this model kit?"

"Apparently the hobby shop has a fondness of you."said Sonic. Everyone laughed and gave tails more gifts. Knux gave tails a book on Martial Arts, Amy gave him a t-shirt with a picture of a plane on it. Rouge showed up and gave him a heat radar for his plane.

"Thanks Everybody", said Tails. The news was on and a big event was happening.

_"Attention everyone in station square, we interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash, Eggman has escaped from prison island, apparently some of his robots broke him out of the complex and he has completely vanished." _

"Oh man, doesn't he ever give up",said sonic,"I'm going to see what I can find about this." Sonic left in a blur. Knuckles jumped out the window with rouge and glided away. Amy and Tails were left behind.

"They always leave me behind, I never get to go with them", whined Amy.

"Now I know how it feels", said Tails. A week passed and there was still no sign of Eggman.

"I am so bored, I watched that movie at least 10 times, that book Knux gave me is useless with this broken leg", Said Tails,"Can I at least fly around Amy, I won't hurt my leg."

"No, you still need rest!", scolded Amy,"What if you smack your leg on something, then you'd be here even longer."

"Oh, all right", said a depressed Tails.

Finally, it's the day Tails gets his cast off. It's a stormy day and the wind is blowing hard. Tails is very excited that he will walk again.

"YES! I'm FREE!" exclaimed Tails. His cast was off and he jumped out of bed. He fell flat on his face."OWW, what the...", wondered tails.

"I guess you need to exercise a bit, huh", sonic said while laughing." C'mon I'll take you to your work shop." Sonic grabs tails by the hand and speeds of. It's raining outside and Tails is getting wipped by the rain. He doesn't mind, he's just glad to be out of the hospital.


	3. Ch 2 Eggmans plan

Ch 2: Eggmans Plan

Tails is in his workshop today. He's making adjustments to the Tornado 2.3. The doors are wide open on a beautiful day. Amy is chasing Sonic outside and losing. "Hey, I can't run as fast as you", said Amy.

"I know, that's why I'm up this tree", said Sonic. He is laying on the top of a palm tree. Amy is really mad now. She takes out her PikoPiko hammer and hits the tree very hard and knocks Sonic out and onto the ground.

"Ha, I gotcha Sonic", said Amy."Since I got you, you have to marry me."

"No way, I'm outta here", said Sonic as he ran away. Amy sits on the ground and cries.

"Why doesn't he like me", said Amy as she continued to cry. Tails walks outside and over to Amy.

"He'll come around someday", said Tails. Amy got up and wiped her eyes with one of Tails' tails.

"Uh, thanks...could you give me my tail back please", said Tails. He looked at his wet tail and shook it dry.

"I'm going back to my apartment, see you later Tails", said Amy as she headed towards the train. Just then Sonic came back with a worried look on his face.

"Tails, I just saw Eggman on T.V. he's planning to take over the world again. He went back to the ark and said some thing about a teleporter machine."said Sonic. Tails and Sonic went into the workshop to think.

"Sonic, I added another seat on the tornado so we can travel into space", explained Tails.

"I have a better idea, lets go to Angel Island and get the chaos emeralds", said Sonic. "I'll turn super and warp us to the ark."

They both get in the Tornado 2.3 and fly off to Angle Island. During the flight Sonic uses the vid-phone to call Amy's apartment.

"Hey, Amy I just called to see if you were okay, please don't leave the building, Eggman is planning something big", said Sonic. Sonic left a message on her machine.

"Well...", said Tails curiously.

"She wasn't home, I hope shes okay", said Sonic.

"Sounds like you do like her", said Tails.

"Shaddup, I do not", lied Sonic.

"Look I see the Island, It's just ahead", said Tails. They land at the carnival on the other side of the island. They see Charmy the bee up ahead and wave him to come over.

"Hi guys, what brings you here?", asked Charmy. Sonic explains the whole plan and He leads them to knuckles. Knux is sitting up at the altar with his eyes closed. The master emerald is shining a gentle green glow.

"Hey Knux, we need the chaos emeralds from the chamber to stop Eggman." said Sonic.

"Why should I, It's of no concern to me what Eggman does". said Knux.

"That's it! I'm just gonna take them", yelled Sonic. Knux runs over and punches Sonic in the head. Sonic flies into a tree. He gets up fast and dashes around Knux while he tries to hit him. Sonic is charging at Knux and he is doing the same. Tails runs between them and grabs sonic by the arm and throws him right at Knuckles.

"Hey, enough of the fighting, we got bigger things to do than this", scolded tails,"Knux, please give us the emeralds to stop Eggman."

"Okay, okay...follow me to the chamber", said Knux. Sonic and Tails were blindfolded so they would keep it secret.

"Okay guys stand back and watch", said Sonic. The emeralds start glowing and start to float towards sonic. Sonic started to levitate and glow white. It was so bright Tails and Knux covered their eyes. The light faded and Sonic had shiny metallic gold fur. He grabbed onto Tails' arm.

"Chaos Control!", yelled Sonic. They vanished in a flash of light.


	4. Ch 3 Fateful Warp

Ch 3: Fateful Warp

Supersonic and Tails are aboard the Ark. They got there by chaos control.

"Okay Tails, where is Eggman", said Sonic.

"Um...he's at the reactor of the eclipse cannon", said Tails as he looked at his pocket computer. Sonic grabbed Tails and used chaos control again. They appeared in a dark room with a huge machine in the middle of it. This machine went all the way to the bottom of a huge shaft. Sonic and tails were on a skinny walkway in the middle of the room. There was a door on the front of the machine. The door opened and Dr. Eggman emerged from it.

"BwaHahaha...well if it isn't Sonic, you fell right into my trap.", said Eggman, "I knew you would be in your super form when you arrived, this machine will dispose of you and your little friend too."

"Yeah right, Eggman, nothing can hurt me in this form", said Sonic.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'M GOING TO WARP YOU!" With that said Eggman pushed a button on the machine. It started to make a high pitched buzzing sound and started to make the space around it ripple like water in a pond.

In less than a split second they vanished. The world they knew and loved was very far away by now. Sonic and Tails were in a worm hole in space. It was swirling with the colors of red, yellow, and pink. Tails was looking at Sonic trying to grab his hand. Sonic was being transformed by the power of the emeralds and the machine. His fur became pure white, he grew three extra spikes on the back of his head, and he sprouted huge demonic wings. Tails watched in complete horror.

On an unknown beach a small girl was walking down it. "La la la, hmm?" she was singing and looked up in the sky. A huge fireball was hurdling right toward her. It was going so fast she barely got out of the way. It crashed with a loud bang. There was a big crater on the beach now and the girl went to check it out."Oh my god, it's a person", she yelled.

Tails was asleep in a nice soft bed in a small tree house."Hello"said a girls voice.

"...ugh...", Tails was still woozy from the fall."Sonic, cut it out..."said tails angrily."I know your just teasing me."

"Open your eyes, silly", said the same voice. Tails listened and opened his eyes. He saw a cute fox girl. She had light blue fur, brown eyes, and long reddish-brown hair. She wore a dark grey t-shirt with blue pants."Hi, my name is May, you had quite a fall there, are you okay?"

"Where am I and why am I in your bed?", exclaimed Tails. He was confused. _Why do I feel so strange around her? Where is Sonic? Why is she smiling at me like that?_ These were a few of the many things he was thinking about.

"You fell from the sky and I brought you here"said May,"It's lucky I was there or you would've died."

"I'm sorry for yelling, oh yeah, my name is Tails, I'm just a little freaked out right now", apologized Tails. He gets up and looks outside the window. "Hey, did you see any other people fall from the sky?", asks Tails desperately.

"No, just you, why?", she replied.

"Oh...it's nothing, I was just hoping my friend was here", he said sadly,"He's a blue hedgehog-...Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" May quickly turns her head as she blushed.

"I wasn't looking at you weird", she answered.

"I'm gone", said Tails as he ran out the door.

"Hey, what did I do? Wait, Tails!", she yelled. She ran out the door and to her amazement she saw tails flying like a helicopter. She jumps on a hoverboard and chases him. Tails is out of sight now so she puts the board at top speed. It has been a couple of hours and she finally sees tails sitting at the edge of a cliff above an ocean.

"Tails?", said May. "Why did you run away from me, don't you want to be my friend?"

"Its not that, I'm...a little uncomfortable talking to girls", said Tails shyly.

"Are you saying that you like me?"said May while she blushed.Tails went completely red.

"No...maybe...I don't know...", Stuttered tails. After this May goes over to him and kisses his cheek.

"I like you", said May. Tails lays back and looks at the stars. _Wow, I think I have a girlfriend now. _Tails smiles now


	5. Ch 4 Lurking in the Dark

Ch 4: Lurking in the dark

Tails and May are on the cliff still. Tails is a little embarrassed since May kissed his cheek.

"Why did you kiss me, I barely know you." said Tails,"I need to know where the heck am I."

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control myself, and as for where you are, this is kit isle."Explained May.

"Where is Station Square, from here?",asked Tails. May looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, tails?", said May with a confused look on her face.

"So I did warp after all", mumbled Tails. He walks over to the edge of the cliff and jumps off it. May looks over in disbelief.

"Holy crap!", yells May. In a split second she sees Tails fly straight up. Tails goes so high May losses sight of him. In a few minutes she sees him gently flying downward. Tails lands back on his feet. She walks up to Tails and hits the back of his head.

"OWWW, hey what's that for?", exclaimed tails.

"Do you enjoy scaring people like that?", yells May.

"I was looking around, I always do that when I'm lost. I jumped down to that small rock and used it as a springboard to fly up really fast so I could look around." he explained. May feels stupid for hitting Tails now.

"Oh...just tell me if your gonna do something like that before you do it again", said May,"I thought you were committing suicide."

"Can you tell me what planet I'm on,"said Tails.

"This planet is called Sol-sine,"said May,"Why do you ask that, everyone knows that question."

"May, I was transported here by a warp in space. I'm from a planet called Earth."said Tails. May's jaw was dropped."I know your freaked out, but It's true."he said.

"No, its not that...I've heard of your planet before. I saw something on T.V. once that talked about other planets in the Milky Way, and they mentioned Earth."May explained.

"May, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta find a way home, fast."said Tails. He was about to run away when May grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't leave so fast, do you even know what your gonna do?", said May.

"Okay, then what should I do?", asked Tails.

"I have a friend that can help you, lets just go back to my house and rest, we can figure this out tomorrow."said May. She walks away to get the hover board.

"Sonic...where are you?", said Tails before he went to go with May. They both speed away. A dark shadowy figure floats just off the cliff. Two angry glowing eyes are in the shadow.

"He's falling into my plan, just as predicted," says a deep sinister voice.

May and Tails arrive back at her house. Tails looks exhausted and his stomach growls."Hey, um...do you have anything to eat?",asks Tails. May points to the fridge.

"Cool, I'll just help myself", says Tails as he looks in the fridge,"hmm...wow, look at all the food...sweet, a whole chili dog."Tails walks to the couch in the front room and scarfs down the chili dog in 2 bites. May is in her room getting changed into some pajamas with hearts all over it. She comes out to see what tails is doing. He's on the couch with something in his hands.

"Whatcha doing?"asked May Curiously.

"Oh I'm just checking out this planets local network on my pocket computer,"said Tails. May looks over his shoulder at the small device. It is a small watch like gadget that projects a holographic computer screen.

"Where'd you get that cool thing?",asked May.

"Oh...this...I made it from a watch I had." said Tails.

"You made that...wow your really smart Tails."said May in amazement,"I'm going to bed now, see you later,"she said while she yawned. She walked away into her room and shut the door. Tails is now in the dark livingroom looking at the small computer. Tails is looking at a map of the world.

"That's strange...this map has been tampered with...",said a confused tails. The map he is looking at looks like it has been cut out and pasted. He looks at a bunch of other maps and they all look the same as before. "It looks like someone doesn't want others to see the rest of the world."said Tails. Tails turns off the computer and lays on his back. _I need to find out where sonic is...I cant think about May right now, I'm just gonna meet this friend of hers so I can figure out what to do. _Tails falls asleep after thinking this.


	6. Ch 5 Mysterious Savior

Ch 5: Mysterious Savior

May is sitting on her front deck looking at the hazy morning. The grass still has dew on it and the sky is a peachy color. It's a cool morning so May is wearing a sweatshirt. Tails is still sleeping on the couch from the night before. There is a small stream nearby with fish jumping around in it. The birds are chirping in the forest that surrounds the house.

"I hope Tails will tell me how he feels about me soon, I can see right through his expressions", said May. Then she let out a big sigh. She grabbed her tail and started to brush it. "I gotta make sure I look extra good today." She also brushed her hair. She thinks about Tails some more and she starts blushing a lot. Her face is really pink.

"Good morning may...," says Tails after he yawns, "what's wrong...why is your face so pink?"

"I was coughing from my allergies to the birds,"lied May. Tails looked at her, and then at the birds over in the trees.

"But, those birds are way over there." Tails points at the trees. May was franticly thinking of another lie.

"A bird flew onto my shoulder, if you don't mind".

"Okay, whatever,"said Tails. May jumps off the porch and lands next to the hoverboard.

"C'mon Tails, were going to Ace's house". Tails jumps on the hoverboard with May and they jet through the woods. They are on a road by the beach and May suddenly stops. Tails gets off the board and looks around.

"Why did you stop?". May grabs his arm and they run down the beach. They stop at a crater in the middle of the sand. "What is this crater doing here?"

"This is where I found you, you were unconscious, maybe there is something here". Tails starts looking around in the sand. He doesn't find anything. He motions May to move over. Tails turns around and starts spinning his tails rapidly. He is holding on to the ground so he doesn't fly away. The sand starts blowing away. A red gem flies out of the sand and lands next to May. Tails picks up the strange gem.

"This looks like its a shard of a chaos emerald".

"What is a chaos emerald?". Tails turns on his compu-watch and shows May a diagram. It shows seven gems of different colors. They are in the colors of red, yellow, light blue, dark blue, silver, green, and violet. "Wow, those are pretty," she said.

"They're not just pretty, they have unlimited energy that can power anything forever. If you collect all 7 of them a miracle will happen. But, this thing looks weird." Tails examines the gem closely. He pushes a button on the watch and a small beam of light scans the jewel. "So it's not a chaos shard...I don't even know what it is."

"How can you tell?"

"My computer scanned it, there was no data on the shard." Tails gave the shard to May since he has no pockets. "Okay, lets go."

They get back on the board and zoom off. After about 5 minutes of the shore line they enter a small forest with fog covering the treetops. They stop at a huge red tree that goes up above the fog. The branches have no leaves and there is a door on the front of it. A sign on the door says 'If thou shall enter, thou shall die', Tails gets scared by this. "Um...maybe we should go...back to your house..."

"It's not real, Ace wrote that to keep away enemies."said May. They enter the house after the door opens by itself. Tails is really scared now. He's being pulled by May into the house. The house is a mess of many gadgets and boxes. It is pretty well lit in the house. "HEY, Ace it's me May, I just want you to meet someone."

"I'm in the freaking bathroom, hold on...GOD...STUPID TOILET...", said an unknown voice. BLAMBLAMBLAM. A gun goes off in the bathroom. The sound of rushing water is coming from the bathroom. "I'm gonna frickin' destroy this toilet...where's my welder...ah there it is." A frying sound is made, then the water stops spraying. The floor under the door is soaking wet. The door emerges and a fox emerges. His fur and clothes are soaked. He is an average looking fox with red fur and a green cap. He is wearing gray jeans and a blue t-shirt. His cap is backwards with tree clumps of hair poking out. He also has a ponytail coming out from under his cap, it looks just like a fox tail.

"Hey Ace, wassup?",said May.

"Oh, nothin', I was just trying out my new toilet...I think I should've bought one instead of making one." Ace looks over at Tails. "Heh, you got yourself a boyfriend ,huh May?"

"I'm not her boyfriend, I don't even know her that much," snarled Tails in embarassment.

"Ooh...touchy, okay then, where are you from?"

"Another planet." With that Ace breaks out laughing. He hits the ground on his back. Ace gets back up with tears in his eye from all the laughter.

"Ha, that's a good one, no really, where are you from?" May grabs him by his arm.

"It's true Ace,"whispered May. He looks at Tails like he seen a ghost. His jaw is dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" He grabs a weird device and scans Tails with it. Tails takes it away from Ace.

"Hey, don't scan me with that thing, I'm just like you," yelled Tails.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away, so...what planet?"

"Earth, why's it matter?" Ace looks even more stunned. Tails looks back at him. He gets tackled by Ace and is pinned down. He tries to get the scanner from Tails. They're both wrestling with eachother.

"Let...me...go!", says Tails as he struggles. Tails rotates his tails while he's on his side for a brief moment. They both go flying into a wall and break through it. They come flying back into the room and crash into a box.

"STOOOOP!",screamed May. They both stop and look at her. Tails has a hold of Ace's ears. Ace has his two tails. They both let go of eachother slowly. May is looking at them with an evil eye.

"Uh...I...just wanted to-". SNAP. May breaks the scanner with her foot."Hey that was-". CRASH. She throws it at his T.V. and breaks it.

"Now...are you gonna say anything else, or do you want me to break more of your stuff?" Ace looks at her and then looks at Tails.

"Look, Uh..Tails, sorry for trying to scan you, I just get crazy when I discover new people from other planets." He looks back at May and sees she is not angry anymore. "So...I see you got two tails, that's pretty cool."

"Your...not freaked out?", said Tails. "Uhhm...sorry about the mess, I'll help you clean it up." Tails, May, and Ace are all cleaning up the debris from the fight. Tails grabs the scanner out of the broken T.V. "I'll fix your scanner right now."

In 5 minutes the scanner is good as new. "WOW, that was fast, your amazing, It would've took me at least an hour to fix it." Ace went up a stairway to an upper level of the house. Tails and May followed. They entered a small room that had a bed hanging from an iron beam that was hanging off the ceiling. On the other end of the beam was a T.V. hanging in a box. The T.V. was on with a news report showing. "...today, five people died in a plane crash on Sunny Island. It is suspected that King Cinos of the Darlan Federation has sent his troops to destroy the plane. The plane had the President and his family on it. President John M. Tenneco, his daughter Nessa, his wife Tillaraly, and his two sons Joe and Doug, are all dead...".

"That's...no way."said May. Ace looked at the T.V. with anger in his eyes.

"I"M FREAKING SICK OF THIS DAMN WAR!" He turns off the T.V. "Tails, May, come with me, I have to show you my latest invention." He was just about to get in the elevator when his cell phone rang. "Hello...WHAT!...Don't do anything yet I'll be right there!"

"What happened?", said May.

"Yeah, what's up?", said Tails.

"We've got big trouble down near the river." Ace gets something of the table and straps it on his waist. It's a small jet pack the size of a spray paint can. The jet is pointing away from Ace. He runs out the door and Tails and May follow him. They are all outside now. Ace pushes a button on the belt and the jet activates and he speeds off. May follows on her hoverboard. Tails is flying behind Ace.

They are all going at least 80 mph. through the woods. They make it to the road and take it to the river and cross a bridge. They stop suddenly. Tails lands right behind Ace and May. Just up ahead there are three figures. There is a blue-grey old fox standing behind a female grey fox. There is a green robot with a gun for an arm and a shield in the other hand. He is aiming right at the female fox. "Give me the old one, NOW!",yelled the robot.

"Tell me what you want with him first!", said the girl.

"That is classified information. Now give me him or else I'll set fire to the whole village, including the children and their school."

"HEY!", said Tails,"You think you can threaten innocent people just because your a robot."

"You dare speak to me like that, you little whelp!" Tails jumps over to the robot and lands in front of him, he then springs off the ground and flies straight up into the sky. In a few seconds he comes down like a rocket and smashes right into him. Tails lands away from the robot. The smoke clears and the robot is standing like nothing even happened. "Now you die!" He fires a huge ball of fire that's heading right for Tails. In a flash of light another figure appears. It is somebody in a black hooded robe with only his eyes showing. The hood is irregular shaped in the back like something is on the back of his head. His legs are showing also. They are black and a red stripe goes up the back. In an instant he puts his hand out and disintegrates the fireball. He then charges at the robot and kicks it very high. He jumps back and gathers energy in his hand and fires a big yellow/golden beam of light. It hits the robot in the sky and makes a huge explosion that darkens the sky for a brief moment. The robot is completely gone. The hooded figure is gone in an instant. Tails wonders about his savior as he looks into the sky.


	7. Ch 6 Earth in trouble

(i'm taking a short break from the main story to show what is happening on earth now,just this chapter)

Ch 6: Earth in trouble

Eggman has been running amok, since he warped Sonic and Tails away. They're are no real heroes to stop him this time. It has been three weeks since that incident. He is in the space colony Ark planning many schemes. He fixed the mechanism of the eclipse cannon so it won't activate the doomsday program that Proffesor Gerald Robotnik created to cast revenge on the earth. He has all 7 super emeralds to operate the cannon. He's already wiped out a few cities that refused to join his empire. That includes Station Square as one of the destroyed cities.

"C'mon, everyone to the island",said Rouge as she passed on many people by. She took flight to see if there was anyone else in the ruined city. "Okay, that's the last of them". A small child started to cry in the distance. Rouge could hear it because she has such big ears. She flew right towards the little boy. He was trapped under a slab of concrete. Rouge kicked it to peices and grabbed the boy.

"Are...you an angel?"asked the boy. Rouge blushed a little and smiled. They flew back to the floating island. There are thousands of people on the island. Humans, hedgehogs, foxes, and other species of talking lifeforms were all taking refuge on the island. Rouge convinced Knuckles to harbor all the people on angel island. Amy was the first person on the island after the cannon destroyed the center of Station Square. The explosion was almost the size of a nuclear blast, but without the radiation. After the blast, hundreds of metal hedgehog robots started to kill many people. Knuckles and Rouge came to fight the robots and destroyed about 3/4 of them. Now the whole world is a mess.

"Hey Knuxie, you can take the island up to the stratosphere now". He looked at her with anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!"he yelled.

"Oh, all right, sheesh...just take the stupid island up already, we don't want those bots to find us." Knuckles headed to the master emerald.

He started to chant. "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emarald, take us up to the sky and protect us from Eggman."

The whole island began to rumble a little and floated to the sky. A thick mist made a wall around the island. "Thankyou", said Knuckles.

Knuckles sat at the steps in front of the shrine. Rouge came and sat next to him. "Great, now I'm gonna have to put up with these people for the rest of my life,"grumbled Knux.

"Oh, get over it...besides you did that because your a good person,"said Rouge.

"What am I going to do now." Rouge leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Hey Rouge, do you have any-",Amy stopped and looked at them,"Uh...nevermind I'll just leave now."

She ran away back into the woods. She stopped at a small stream. It was crystal clear water. She sat down on a big rock. "It's not fair, everyone has found someone to be with." She was now sobbing. She stopped and washed her face in the water. "Sonic, why did you have to die on the Ark. I miss you so much. That Eggman, he will pay for what he did to you and Tails. He was just a boy, A BOY! I promise I will KILL YOU!" She took out her Pikopiko hammer and started to use her power to change the shape of it to a more deadly weapon. It transformed into a long sword that became so thin at the tip you couldn't even see it. She slashed at a tree. It didn't even move. "HEY, what is wrong with it."she said. Just then the tree fell over. She looked at the stump. It was cut so perfectly that there was no slivers sticking up at all. She felt it and it was super smooth. "Get ready, because when I'm done with you, no one will recognise you."

"Doctor Eggman, please don't destroy my country, I promise I will surrender."said the king of China over a video phone.

"You have three days to give me all of your military plans, launch an unmanned shuttle into space with all of it. If even one thing is left out, I will destroy your whole country." The transmission ended. And he left the room. Eggman looks sinister now. He is wearing all black robes with a blood red cape. His mustache is white and he is riding in his upgraded walker. It's much more powerful than before. It has spiked feet that hover. It now has arms and each arm is equipped with Ion cannons and beam swords. It's body looks like one of his old Swatbots. Eggman stands inside of it like a suit of armor.

"Sir, the plans for the Death Egg fleet are complete and the other robots are ready to be launched into space to start building." Standing in front of Eggman is his latest version of Metal Sonic. It is ten times stronger than the others and can turn super without any emeralds.

"Good, now start the Eclipse Cannon up again, I'm in the mood for Chinese.", said Eggman. He looked out the window as the cannon fired a blue beam of energy down to earth. It impacted the capital city of china. Nothing is left of it. "I should've thought of warping Sonic away years ago, now I will rule the world, Bwahahahahaaa!"


	8. Ch 7 The Sacred Sword

(back at main story)

Ch 7: The Sacred Sword

Tails, May, and Ace are in awe at what just happened. Ace snapped out of it and ran over to the female fox. She was wearing a battle kimono. It was red with a dragon pattern all over it. Her fur is gray-silver. "Hey Kaida, are you all right?",said Ace,"What happened here anyway?"

"I'm fine, lets get outta here and head to my dojo, It's not safe here."she said. Ace motioned Tails and May to follow. They all ran down a small dirt path into some woods. The dirt was soft and there were small patches of grass poking through the ground. May was following on her hoverboard with the old fox. Tails stopped because he saw something in the trees. He only saw it for a brief moment.

"Hey Tails, hurry up, you don't want to be left behind." Ace was way up ahead on the path where he was waiting.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw something." Tails ran with his tails spinning like a propeller and caught up fast. After about a mile of walking they came up to a huge stairway made of stone. They couldn't even see the top through the thick woods. They started climbing the stairs. Tails looked back and saw the old man was having a really hard time. He ran down to the old man and lifted him into the air. He got him up to a ledge that was halfway up the stairs. Tails let him down. "Thank...you." said the old man. The old man sat on a bench nearby. Tails looked down the stairs and saw the rest of the group just about where he was. "Heh, what took ya?"

"Ha Ha...very funny."said Ace. Kaida smacked Ace in the head. "What'd I do?"

"Thank you, Tails, that was a nice thing you did for him. That man is my grandfather, he was once a great swordsman back in his day. C'mon we only have a little more to go." Kaida went over to her grandpa and sat next to him. Ace sat on another bench across from Kaida. May set her board on the ground and sat on it. She stared up at the sky. It is a bright sunny day with no clouds. Tails went over to May and got the shard back from her. He sat on the bench next to Ace. Tails looked closely at the shard and saw a tiny light inside of it.

"Huh...that's interesting." Tails was mumbling to himself.

"Hey Tails, what do you got there,"said Ace. He grabbed the tiny crystal from Tails. Ace looked at it and gasped. "It's...it's...one of the element crystal shards from the legend!"

"What did you say?", said May, Kaida, and her grandpa. They rushed over to Ace. Tails wondered what they were all going on about.

"What are the element crystals?", Tails asked.

"They are from a legend of a great hero that saved the world over 1000 years ago." Kaida now had the gem shard. "Tails, where did you find this."

"Oh...I found it in a crater." He then explained his whole story to her.

"That is very interesting." said Kaida. She gave Tails the crystal back. "Since you found it you can keep it." She went back over to her grandfather and helped him through the other stairs. They all are on the top now. There is a big old Japanese looking shrine. It has four floors. Kaida was chanting something and a seal was blocking the stairway.

"Wow, Kaida I didn't know you could use magic." Tails went over to it and touched it. It sent him flying back and he crashed into a bush. "Owww...damn it. Stupid seal." They all rushed over to see if he was all right. Tails was fine except for the bruise on his arm. He got up instantly. Tails saw a path leading away from the shrine. "Hey, where does that path lead?"

"That leads to the legendary sword. But there are beasts that roam the woods at night and it's getting late." It was already getting dark outside. They all went in the dojo and sat in the classroom. Kaida was about to explain the legend. the room was lit by hanging paper lanterns. "About 1200 years ago the world was at war between the only three nations. There were the humans on the western continents. The foxes from this archipelago of the central ocean. And the hedgehogs and echidnas from the eastern continent. The war lasted 199 years and almost destroyed the planet. Then the crystals were formed by 9 sages from our archipelago. They made them in the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, ice, steel, rock, light, and darkness. They gave all these crystals to the hero. Except for the dark crystal. It was hidden away because of the evil it contained. The hero stopped the war within one year. The foxes were the victors of the war and the world became peaceful."

Tails was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. It was a cool summers night. There was a full moon outside and the light shined into his room. The red gem was in his hand and it suddenly began to shine with a bright red glow. It started to heat up rapidly. It started to burn Tails' glove. "AH...HOLY CRAP...hothothot." Tails dropped the shard and threw off his glove. The pad of his hand was really hot. Some of the stray furs were singed. Kaida opened the door and ran inside.

"What happened, are you okay?" She looked at the glove on the floor. It was still smoking. "How did that happen?"

"The shard burned my hand." Kaida grabbed his arm and took him into the kitchen. Tails went over to the sink and put the cold water on. His hand steamed and then cooled down. "Ahhh...that's better", he wispered. He went back to his room grabbed his glove and it was as good as new. "Huh?"

"I fixed it with my magic, it is now resistant to fire. The other glove also is fire resistant." Kaida left and went back to bed. Tails put the gem on the dresser that was made of steel. He went back to bed.

The next morning every one was in the dining room eating breakfast. Tails didn't tell the others what had happened last night. "Why did that robot attack you guys?"Ace said.

"I don't know but lets not worry about that now, I'm gonna show tails the sword today," said Kaida.

"What was all the noise about?" Asked May. She looked at Tails.

"What noise?" Tails and the others left the dojo and waited at the path for May.

"Tails, I'm gonna wait here okay." Ace decided to stay at the dojo with gramps. Kaida released the seal to the path. They came across a sword that was in a stone that was shaped like a hexagon from the top. It was an average looking sword. It was a katana based long sword. Tails went over to it and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. He tried again except he was flying while he pulled at it. He lost grip and flew straight up like a rocket. He floated down and grumbled.

"I guess you aren't the one, Tails." said May.

Back at the dojo Ace was holding the shard when all of a sudden it glowed and shot out of his hands. "What the hell?"

The gem flew right into Tails' hand. "Whoa, it came from nowhere!"

"Tails, try pulling the sword out again!"yelled Kaida. Once again Tails touched the sword, but this time it started to glow and he pulled it out of the stone. "Wow, did it!"

"Way to go Tails!"cheered May. Tails ran back to the dojo and showed Ace and gramps.

Meanwhile in a very dark and creepy castle on an island at the other end of the ocean. A group of elite hedgehog warriors in high tech armor were kneeled down at a thrown. There are five of them altogether. "Did you get the sword General Black?", asked a sinister voice.

"No sir, My attack robot was destroyed. We have the last moments of the robots memory on tape." He put the tape in a projector. It showed the robot talking to Tails and firing at him. Then the hooded figure appeared and finished the robot with a kick and a beam.

"I see, destroy whoever did that and while your at it kill all those other people also." The person in the thrown is hard to see because of the dark room. It is the shillouette of a hedgehog with huge bat wings and glowing red eyes._ (Hope you can guess who it is, because I won't tell you) _

"Yes King Cinos." With that they all left the room.

"That fox should not get the sword or it will be more work for me."


	9. Ch 8 Rebel Force

Ch 8: Rebel Force

It's a hazy late afternoon and the sky is orange. Tails is training with his new sword. He was forced by Kaida because he broke a vase with the sword. Her grandfather Zuyen is teaching his skills to him. He is a wise old man,he appears to be 65, but he is really 120 years old.

"Hey, watch it. You almost hit me with that log!" Tails whined.

"You must learn to expect anything, now try again!" He threw another at Tails and hit him in the head. May and Kaida were watching him train from the kitchen. May was really worried about him.

"Lets stop this, he's hurting him!" May lunged for the door but Kaida grabbed her tail. "Hey!"

"It's for his own good, besides he owes me that vase." She lets go of her. May looks out the window some more.

"Why does he have to be so hard on him?" She is still upset about the whole thing.

"Hey! I know you like him, but just cool off, sheesh." said Kaida. May looked at her.

"How do you know I like him?" she asked.

"I can see it in your eyes and the way you act around him. Your always brushing your hair and the rest of your fur. He won't care if one strand of hair is out of place. I already know he likes you, he's just good at not showing it. Every ten seconds he looks at you when your in the room." Kaida really did it now. May has tears running down her face.

"Why doesn't he tell me then? If he likes me then he should show it!" May puts her head down on the table. Kaida sits next to her for comfort.

"Well, he's not from this planet and he is probably worried about his friend more than love right now. Maybe if he finds out what happened to Sonic he will want to be with you." Kaida put her hand on May's shoulder. May looked up at her with a shocked look, like she has an idea. "What?"

"I know, the Rebel Force!" Kaida looked confused.

"What do they got to do with anything?", said Kaida.

"They have computer records of every thing that has entered the atmosphere. They might know where his friend is."

"Your right, but Tails goes nowhere until he finishes basic training." Kaida grabs May and they go to her room. Tails is getting thwacked by logs still. He just isn't focusing.

"Stop getting hit, boy!" Zuyen keeps at it.

_'This is stupid. Why can't I hit those logs. Sonic, you would be able to move a lot faster than me. I can't do anything right. I'm stupid for letting us get warped like that. I can't believe I didn't kill Eggman when I had the chance, but no, even he's stronger than me! I can't even beat this old man!'_, thought Tails.

Tails is really mad now. "Damn logs, Can you stop for a second, sensei?"

"NO! You must learn to attack the logs quickly!"

"I'm...so tired of people being stronger than me!" Tails is about to explode in anger. "I WILL NOT BE WEAK ANYMORE! Tails starts to glow a reddish aura. The next log is coming right at him. He cuts it into two pieces. One after another he destroys more logs. Zuyen start throwing rocks, but Tails cuts right through them. He stops throwing things now.

"Great job, boy!"

"I...I did it!" Tails is very excited he passed the first test.

"Our next lesson is based on technique, I will teach you some tricks with the sword." It was about noon and Tails passed all the tests except the final one.

"Your last test will be the hardest of them all, you will have to fight me and win." Zuyen pulls out a katana and charges at Tails. He is about to hit Tails with his sword but he is blocked. Tails steps back.

"I can't fight you, I'm afraid I might hurt you." Tails is still backing away from his attacks.

"Don't worry about me, I had Kaida put a seal on me that prevents anything from harming me, so unleash your power on me." Tails now charged in to attack. He slashed at Zuyen and hit his sword. He kept it up until he knocked the sword out of his hand. Zuyen got some Chinese stars at chucked them at Tails. Tails was running and hitting the stars away. Tails stops in front of Zuyen and grabs him and tosses him into a tree. The tree has cracks left over. Zuyen gets up and starts chanting something and then aims his hand at Tails. A ball of energy flies right at Tails and explodes. The dust clears and Tails is nowhere in sight. He comes crashing down like a meteor and plows right into Zuyen. There is a huge explosion of dirt and wood chips. It rocks the whole area for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" said Ace. He, May, and Kaida ran outside to see a huge smoke cloud. After a few minutes Tails and Zuyen appear out of the smoke as it dissipates into the air. "I thought the house was gonna fall!"

"Hey guys, I finished my training completely!" Tails walked over to Kaida. She gave him the red shard. "Yeah sorry about breaking the vase."

"Your not off the hook that easy, I want you to pay for that vase!" Kaida had a paper in her hand. She gave it to tails.

"800 dollars! How am I gonna pay that I don't even have a job. If I did, I still couldn't pay because I'm not at my home planet." Tails was dreading what was about to come next.

"I'm sending you to work at the Rebel Force. You will find an apartment over in Genocide City to the west. It is a huge city split into sectors. I will give you my hovercar for transportation. Don't worry about the apartment, I own the whole place. You'll need clothing in the city because you can't walk around naked even if you have fur." Kaida went back inside and came out with some clothes. She gave the clothes to him. Tails has so much stuff in his arms that he falls over. He grabs the clothes and runs inside to change. He comes out wearing a sky blue t-shirt and some grey baggy pants. Zuyen gave Tails a sheath for his sword. Tails puts it on and goes over to his sword and puts it away. He puts the shard in his pocket.

"Hey Tails, I'm going back home, see ya." Ace puts on his jet belt and blasts off through the woods. May walks up to Kaida and grabs some car keys from her.

"You better pay me...or Else!" Kaida and Zuyen go back into the house.

"Tails, I'll take you to the Apartment in the car." May clicked a button on the key. A bush slid over and a door opened in the ground. May and Tails went in the hole and were in a garage. The light was dim and there was a sportscar in the center of the room. The car had no wheels, Instead there were metallic vents that were angled diagonally down. Tails looked under the car and saw 4 ski like landing gear. It had thrusters in the back. The whole car was red with blue seats. May got in first then Tails got in. Ahead of them was a dark tunnel. May pushed a button on the console and lights in the distance were heading in their direction until the garage was all lit up. May started the car and they started at over 60mph. Tails looked up ahead of them and saw a door opening and light was shining through. They were going about 90mph now and shot out of the tunnel. The sun was really bright since they just got out of a dark tunnel. Tails looked out the window as they were driving. They were out in a grassland area. The woods were now behind them. All Tails could see was a huge city ahead in the distance. It looked like it was going to be a long trip so Tails slid down in his chair and fell asleep.

After about an hour May stops the car. Tails woke up, he was still tired from all that training. May got out of the car and went up to the apartment building and buzzed in. The garage door opened on the other side of the building. May got back in the car and drove it around the block and into the garage. She parked it and got out. Tails finally got up and was more awake. He got out and looked around. The garage door was closed and he looked over and saw May waiting for him. "Hey, so this is the place huh?" Tails opened the trunk of the car and grabbed his stuff. May opened a door on the inside of the garage. Tails followed her into a hallway and to a room. The sign said 'ROOM 21'.

"Here we are Tails." May looked at him.

"Well, see ya later, May and thanks again for saving me," said Tails. May came into the room. "Huh? I thought I was living here."

"I'm tired of living in the forest, so I'm gonna live here with you." Tails was surprised. "You don't know where to go for your job anyway."

"Okay, but just don't be all weird on me." Tails went over to the window and looked outside. The city was a pretty bad looking city. The buildings were run down and the streets were full of holes. "Man, this city sucks!"

"Yeah I know, but just make the best of it." May went into one of the bedrooms.

"See ya, I'm going to check out the city." Tails went out of the room and left through the main entrance. Tails looked around the huge city. The sky was grey because of the smog. Tails walked across the street and started walking somewhere. The streets were bustling with many people. There weren't any humans among the crowds. It was mostly foxes, hedgehogs and echidnas. Tails went into a back alley and took off flying. It was much better than walking. He now had a larger view of the city. It wasn't as bad as he thought, Tails was only in the slums of Genocide City. He flew over the city for a while and just let his tails take him with the wind. He landed on a building just outside an airport. Tails lays on the building and watches the planes for the rest of the day.


	10. Ch 9 The Next Shard

(just so every one knows, I use italics for thought so don't get confused)

Ch 9: The Next Shard

Tails has been laying on the same building for 5 hours. The sun is just about set all the way. He is so relaxed that nothing can bother him, even all the smells and noises of the city. He is just looking at the sky watching the clouds go by. The clouds are increasing and it's getting really dark. Tails looks to the west and sees a storm approaching. He gets up and brushes off the dirt from the roof.

"HEELP!" says a girls voice. Tails looks down to the alley between the buildings. He sees one of the same robots that he fought earlier. '_Oh crap, I don't have my sword with me. I'll just have to try to save her anyway.'_ He jumps down and hides behind a dumpster. He looks to see what the robot is doing. He sees a little echidna girl crying in front of the robot. She is a blue echidna and her long spines are in a ponytail. She has a silver gem on a necklace.

"Give me that gem, or else!" The robot aimed right at her with his gun arm.

"NO, this belonged to my grandmother, I'm not gonna give it to a slimeball like you!" She backed away into a corner. The robot was about to shoot her when something hits him in the back of the head. It landed in front of him. It was a brick. He turned around but saw no one. Another brick fell on his arm and broke the armor off a little. He looked up and saw Tails flying with a bunch of bricks in his arms.

"Don't interfere or I will kill you." Tails dropped the rest of the bricks on the robot. It knocked him down. "Now you will die!"

He started firing huge fireballs at Tails. He quickly dodged them since he was flying. The little girl ran for it while Tails was distracting him. "Great, she's getting away!" The robot left Tails and started pursuing the little girl. It started thundering and raining. Tails dropped and ran after the robot.

_'That guy is so fast' _ Tails was using his tails and going as fast as he could, but he just couldn't keep up. The robot had turned his gun arm into a beamsword. He was right about to strike when the girl jumped back over the robot and glided towards Tails. She hid behind him and grabbed onto one of his tails. "Don't worry I'll protect you". Tails didn't know what to do.

'_I can't hurt him without my sword, I should have brought it_'. Out of nowhere the sword crashed into the ground with the red gem attached to the handle by a tiny chain.

"NOW I HAVE LOST MY PATIENTS, I'll Just take that sword." The robot tried to pull the sword out of the ground, but was shocked when he touched it. It sent him flying into a wall. He fell through it. Tails quickly grabbed the sword and pulled it out.

All of a sudden the rain stopped in mid-air. It seemed that time itself has stopped. A transparent figure of a fox appeared right in front of him. _'The gems create power of an element, to use this power say the name of the element and then fuse. Like firefuse and you will get 30 seconds of power to use as you wish.' _The voice was telepathic because the fox wasn't moving his lips. Then he disappeared and time came back to speed. The robot came out of the rubble.

"THAT is the final straw, I will exterminate you both." The robot changed from green to red in color. His beam sword grew wider and longer. He went for the girl but was blocked by Tails. He jumped back and held his sword up in front of the raging robot. Tails was slashing him rapidly, not letting him get a break. Tails could only fight on the ground because of the storm above. They were fighting so fast that you can barely see their arms. They both stepped back for a minute. The robot was waiting for tails to attack. Tails rushed to strike. The robot vanished.

"Ahhh...", Tails turned around and saw the girl on the ground.

"What...no, you didn't" Tails saw the lifeless girl and was losing his control.

"I did and your next, It was simple really, I just waited until you moved."

"FIREFUSE!" Tails yelled. A red aura was surrounding Tails. His sword was on fire now. He held the sword up and the fire intensified.It was as bright as the sun. In the blink of an eye he slashed right into the robots center. Then Tails lifted up the robot on the sword and threw it up into the air. Lightning struck it and then it all exploded with so much power that nothing was left of the robot. The sword came down and hit the pavement with a clang. Tails was still angry at the whole incident. "I couldn't save her, I CAN'T EVEN SAVE A LITTLE GIRL!" Tails collapsed onto his knees and dropped his sword.

"Uhngh...". Tails looked up fast. The girl was only knocked out and she was coming to.

"Your okay?" Tails ran over to her and helped her up.

"You saved me, thankyou." She gave Tails a hug. "You can have this jewel as my gratitude."

"No, I can't take that, It belonged to your grandmother." Tails gave it back to her.

"Please take it, my grandmother would want a kind person like you to have it." She gave it to him and ran along the street.

"Well, it looks like another element shard. But how did my sword get over here in the first place?" When he grabbed his sword the silver shard disappeared and reappeared on another tiny chain on the handle of the sword. Tails thought about it a lot while he was walking down the street. The rain started to pour and the thunder got worse. Tails started running fast with his tails pushing him. His speed is half of sonic's but it's still pretty fast. He's dodging traffic left and right. Tails jumps over a semi trailer and goes into a subway station. He stops to look at the map. "If I get on this train it will go right into the slums and three blocks away from the apartment." He turns around and sees the train is leaving. "Oh crap."

Tails runs to catch up with the train. He jumps onto the back of it. The door is locked so he just sits on the back balcony. After an hour the train stops. "Looks like this is the right station." He jumps off and goes out of the station. He is at the apartment and goes to his place. He opens the door. An angry dog tries to attack him. Tails shuts the door. "WRONG DOOR...wrong door!" He looks at the next door and sees May coming out. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I was worried you wouldn't come back, but I see I don't have to now...what's wrong with you, your face is pale?" She let him dry off first.

"Man this storm is still raging." Tails is looking out the window. It's pitch black outside. "Oh yeah, about earlier, I went in the wrong room and this killer dog attacked me, thank god I closed the door before it got me." May sits down next to him. She looks at the sword.

"Where did you get this shard?" She grabs the sword and gets knocked away and into a wall.

"May don't touch the-...", he looks at the wall and at May, "...-sword."

Tails walks over to her and pulls her off the wall. He guides her to the couch."Owww...my body aches, I didn't think I could feel such pain. This is worse than the time a crashed into a tree on my hoverboard."

"Are you sure your okay?" Tails pick up his sword and goes into the next room to get rid of his wet clothes. "Man, I hate wearing clothes. I haven't worn clothes since I lived in Station Square." He walks back into the living room and sits on the couch. "Hey...Uh I fought one of those robots today."

"You what!" May looks surprised.

"He was terrorizing a little girl, so I destroyed It and she gave me this shard." He points to the silver shard.

"Hey, Tails why are you naked?"

"My clothes are soaked, besides I'm inside now."

"Well, It's late, and I'm achy so I'll just-ow ow-...sit...here." She falls asleep on the arm of the couch. After a while Tails falls asleep also.

It is morning and Tails and May are sleeping right on eachother. Tails wakes up and sees May's face right in his. She is still sleeping. '_Oh crap shes right next to me. If I move she'll wake up. Well she is warm I'll just pretend to sleep until she wakes up_' Tails keeps his eyes closed for an hour and falls back asleep. She finally wakes up and gets off the couch.

"Man, I wish he would just say it, then I'd be happy." She walks into the kitchen. Tails gets up and goes in the kitchen too. He sits at the table and puts his head down. "Hey Tails, you want anything to eat?"

"Just toast, then I'm gonna go to work." He takes the toast and goes into the room where he left his clothes and gets dressed. "Bye May." Tails leaves and goes outside. The ground is still wet from the storm. He goes to the subway and hops on a train going to the business sector. "The map says I should go...here. Wow this place is huge." Tails knocks on the door of this huge warehouse. A little window opens and a pair of eyes look out.

"What do you want?" says a gruff voice.

"I'm here for the Rebel Force job."

"Who sent you?" The voice wasn't very polite.

"Uh...it...was Kaida." Tails was hoping he wouldn't have to see the voice. The door opened and a black echidna stepped out. He looked much stronger than Knuckles. He is twice as big as Knux with metal gloves on. Tails steps inside. The room is dimly lit and there is another door on the other side of the room. Tails opens the door. He sees another echidna. But this one is a woman. She is tan all over and is wearing a blue dress. She has a pink Mohawk on her head.

"Get in." She is in an elevator. Tails walks in and they go down. The door of the elevator is just a metal mesh. After they stop Tails goes into a huge warehouse of military vehicles. There are primarily jets and helis, but there are some tanks and a hummer with an extended rear with 2 sets of wheels in the back. The woman stops at an office. She pushes him in.

"How Rude, sheesh." Tails looks around and sees a chair. He sits down. The room is dark except for the light from the door window. All of a sudden the lights go on. Behind a desk is a blood red hedgehog with three tufts of yellow hair on his forehead. He is wearing a black trenchcoat with a metal armored shirt and brown jeans.

"Welcome to the rebel force Tails, I hear your the one that has the legendary sword. I want you to join the Rebel Force as a high ranked soldier because of your skill. I know you beat Zuyen. I've sent a spy to watch your every move. He actually knows you. Agent S come out of the shadows and reveal yourself."

A figure came out of the corner of the room. It was The same hooded man that saved Tails. He took off the hood.

"SH-Shadow?" Tails yelled in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, Tails had thought Shadow was dead this whole time. But there he was standing there in the room.


	11. Ch 10 Darkness and Goodness of Truth

Ch 10: Darkness and Goodness of Truth

Tails was surprised to see Shadow standing right in front of him. "I thought you died from that battle against the biolizard!"

"Well you see, I thought I was going to die too, but instead I got warped here. Right before the colony did it's warp to a safe distance from earth, I lost my super form and I was falling towards the earth." Shadow explained.

"Man, If Sonic was here he'd be glad to see you." Tails was glad that Shadow wasn't dead.

"Tails, I have some terrible news about Sonic." said Taurean. "When you got here our computers picked up two energy readings yours and Sonic's. The only difference is that his reading was massive. We've never seen anything like it. So I sent Shadow to investigate you first."

"I watched you after you ran away from that girl. Then I saved your life from that robot. You almost spotted me in that forest. I saw that training you did with Zuyen. I have to say, That was impressive. After all of that I was sent to see that other reading." Shadow went over to the desk and got some pictures out of a drawer. He tossed them into Tails' lap. He looked through the photos. He saw a white hedgehog with four demonic wings. It was in all the pictures in the pile.

"So, It's just a bunch of pictures of a freaky hedgehog." Tails had forgotten what happened during the warp.

"I knew you'd say that so I'll show you this. Now I'll show you what it looks like on this computer screen." A screen drops from the ceiling. It shows a picture of the devilish hedgehog. "Now I will get rid of the wings, the extra spines, color the eyes green, and the fur blue." Shadow finished. Tails has his mouth opened in awe.

"Oh my god...it...it's...Sonic. Where is he, I want to know, NOW!" Tails demanded.

"That's the terrible part. He isn't the Sonic that you remember. He is now the king of the Darlan Federation. He goes by the name King Cinos now. That warp must've done something to him. After I spied on him I went down to him in the castle and tried talking to him but he doesn't remember me or anything about who he is. His power is immense, I barely made it out alive. I managed to use chaos control because I fed off his energy. I'm sorry Tails, but it's true."

Tails had his head down on the desk. He just couldn't take any more bad news. Tails was thinking about the whole thing. "I remember something!"

"What?" said Shadow and Taurean.

"Before Eggman warped us, Sonic was in his super form. The energy from the emeralds and the machine must have mutated Sonic into that form. That would explain the physical change, but what would make him evil? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tails is just to overwhelmed right now and can't think straight.

"Tails, you should go back to your apartment and relax, just give yourself some time to think. Don't worry about the job we'll set it up tomorrow." Taurean gave tails 50 for showing up today.

Tails left without saying anything. He went back to the elevator and walked outside. By the time Tails had gotten back to the apartment building it was already 5pm and he was still walking with his head down. He reached the door and went inside. He went down the hall to his room. He knocked on the door first to avoid another encounter with the nasty dog. He heard the dog bark viciously and he went to the room next over. He opened the door and walked over to the couch and layed down facefirst.

"Oh, Tails your back...so how did it go?" Tails didn't answer. "Tails?...What's wrong?" She went over to him and sat next to him.

"Mffmffmfm...mffmfffmfmfm" said Tails. His head was in a pillow and no one could even understand him. May pulled the pillow out from under his head. She saw that his face was wet.

"What do you want. I just want to go home. I don't even have any hope of making friends here." Tails was sniffling a little.

"What do mean you don't have any friends, I'm your friend. You know what, I don't care what Kaida said. Tails I want to be more than just friends with you. I know I only met you a week ago, but I've never been this happy in my whole life. I already know you like me because Kaida saw how you are always looking at me. You don't need to keep it secret anymore, just tell me." May had just poured her heart out and Tails was looking right at her.

"Uh...I...love you too, May" Tails got up and kissed her on the mouth. It lasted for a minute and he stopped and thought about what had just happened. Even after all the bad news he got, Tails was smiling. '_I love May. I don't care if Sonic is a demon. I don't care about anything anymore. I'll just find a way to fix everything that happened. I will turn Sonic back to normal If it's the last thing I do._' He just sat with May in his arms for the rest of the night.

It is midnight now and the moon is full. On another building, Shadow is crouched down watching Tails' Apartment. The streets are empty and lifeless. There are sounds of people far away in the rich sector of Genocide city. Apart from that, the city is really quiet. "So your the one that destroyed the gaurdbot." Said a mysterious female voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Growled Shadow. He saw a beautiful hedgehog girl. She was black and had pink stripes going down her long spines. She was wearing battle armor that was very high tech. There were armored plates in spots like the chest, upper arms, lower legs, and lower body. The armor was attached to some kind of cloth that was tightly wrapped around her. She had a helmet that had a visor hiding her eyes.

"Well, that's a rude way of saying hi." She was just standing there. Shadow knew she was evil. He could sense it.

"Leave now, or I'll make you leave." He threw off his cape and hood. He had no use for it since he's not hiding from tails.

"Okay, have it your way...you'll just have to die." A blade came out of each wrist on her armor. She vanished and appeared behind Shadow. Shadow jumped up and kicked her back. She was vanishing and reappearing all over the place, until Shadow punched her in the face and knocked her down. "How...can you hit me. This armor is supposed to make me unbeatable."

"I simple really...your just a pathetic lifeform." Shadow didn't even break a sweat. He just stood there ready to strike. The girl launched missiles from her armor. They all were aimed at Shadow. He put his hand out and a small black orb of energy was right in front of his hand. It sucked up the missiles like a black hole. "Your not even a challenge, go home."

"NO, I will kill you!" Her boots ignited and she was hovering. She then charged at Shadow, but he kicked her in the stomach and she dropped. She staggered away to the edge of the building. "I'll see you again, and when I do, your dead." She teleported away.

"How pathetic." Shadow ran back to base. It only took him 5 seconds. He jumped off a building near the warehouse. Off to the right of the warehouse was a sewage pipe. He went inside it and through the pipe. The pipe had no sewage in it. It was just a secret entrance to the base. It was filled with traps. At the end of the pipe Shadow stopped at a door. He typed a code on the door panel. A camera came out of the wall and 5 guns pointed at his head. After they scanned him the guns withdrew and the door opened. Inside was the warehouse full of the vehicles that Tails had been through before. The place was very active even though it was past twelve.

"Hey Shads, where have you been?" Said an unknown voice. Shadow looked up and saw a brown hedgehog emerge from a jetplane. He was at least twice the size of Shadow. He looked identical to shadow except he was missing a spike from his head. The lower left spike to be exact. He wore just a pair of jungle camo pants with big boots.

"I just beat one of the grand hedge-knights, she was weak though. So what do you want now, Zack?" Shadow jumped up on top of the plane and looked down on him.

"Wow, I'm shocked that you would think that I wanted you to do something for me." He was being sarcastic. "But, since you mention it, I do have a slight favor to ask of you." He had a weird grin on his face.

"Uh-oh, I know that look and It spells disaster. Just tell me now and lets get it over with." Shadow had his hand on his face.

"It's not that bad, all I want is for you to go to the Federation capital and steal their plans for the big ship." Zack had a map and gave it to Shadow.

"You think I will go back to that hell hole, find someone else. I barely made it back alive last time." Shadow threw down the map.

"Aww C'mon Shads, I'll tell the boss about your crush on that human girl from the forbidden continent, and besides your the ultimate lifeform." Said Zack.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" Shadow was really angry now. "I don't have a crush on her, I just want to learn about human girls. She reminds me of Maria."

"Will you do the job or not, I'll reward you big time." He held out the map for Shadow. Shadow was hesitant, but took the map.

"FINE, but this is the last job I do for you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Shadow had left in an instant. He went in the elevator and pushed the down button. He got in and went to the underground dorms and weaponry. He went to his room and grabbed another black cloak and a water attachment for his jet shoes. It was just extra wide boosters that won't get damaged by water. He then proceeded to a secret tunnel that goes to a beach cave. He is the only one that knows about it, except for Zack.

He went all the way down the cave until he came to the waters edge he snapped on the water gear for his shoes and sped off on the surface of the water. He was going the speed of sound to avoid any radar that might detect his presence. He was gone in seconds.

Shadow arrived at the destination marked on his map. It was a huge building that looked like an airport garage but three times as big. "Looks like it's heavily guarded. I can use that ventilation shaft to enter." He gets out a pair of high powered binoculars. The door is guarded by three metal hedgehogs. They are black in color but are extremely powerful. "Man, how am I gonna get past them." Shadow made a small energy ball in his hand and threw it over to a safe distance away from him. It made a small explosion.

"What was that, lets go check it out." The three guards flew over to the explosion. Shadow rushed to the door and jumped onto the roof. He took off the vent cover and went inside. The vent was so small that he had to crawl through it. Shadow stopped above a small broom closet. He opened the cover and dropped down. He slowly opened the door. He looked through the small crack and saw a hallway. It was deserted. He got out of the closet and looked around. He then heard footsteps and ran to the closet door, but it was locked from the outside. The footsteps were getting closer. Shadow spotted a big trash can and dove in. "That was close" Said Shadow.

"What was that voice!" said an unknown voice. He is about to lift the trash lid.


	12. Ch 11 Running Out of Time

Ch 11: Running Out of Time

'_Oh crap I'm gonna have to kill this guy so I won't get caught._' The unknown person was about to pull the lid off the garbage can.

"Hey Marty, get over here and open the damn door!" The man left. Shadow looked around and the hall is empty again. He got out of the can.

"God, that was too close. Now where is that lab." Shadow looked down the hall and there was a sign that read 'Planning Lab.' An arrow pointed to the right. Shadow was there in a split second and entered the dark room. Every one was home because of how late it is. The room is filled with desks with papers all over them. At the end of the room is a really large desk with a computer on it. Shadow ran over to it and turned on the computer. "Damn...It's password protected!" He broke it with a punch. There were drawers on the desk so he opened them until he found the main plans. Shadow was about to leave when he heard people talking just outside the door. He ducked under a small desk.

"Man, I can't believe King Cinos is launching the attack on Kit Isle tomorrow at dawn. He could have waited a little longer right after he killed the president." Said a shabby looking hedgehog soldier.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we can't disobey him or we'll be dead meat." They went over to a desk and sat down. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Uh...it's 10 to five, why?" Shadow realized the danger and quietly crawled out of the room and looked for a way out.

"I'm just gonna break the closet door." He smashed through the door and jumped up into the vent. He crawled as fast as he could and got out of the vent. "I have only 8 minutes until they launch the attack. It will take them at least an hour to reach us."

Shadow ran as fast as he could right off the building. He went so fast that no one even saw him go. Even if they did he was already gone. In 5 seconds he went past the sound barrier to supersonic speeds. The water is being sent flying at least 50 feet in the air. Everything was a blur to Shadow except the island ahead of him. He put his feet forward to stop. The water was going even higher now. He stopped right at the back of the cave. He was an inch away from the cave wall. Shadow was back at the base in only three minutes.

"Hey your ba-whoaaahhh!" Shadow wizzed by him, but he gave him the plans. "What's his rush?"

Shadow slammed through the office door and is right in front of Taurean. "WE Have only an hour before the army arrives!"

"WHAT?" Taurean was so surprised by this intrusion he was confused. "What do you mean, we have an hour, they are supposed to attack in two weeks."

"I just found out tonight, while I was on another one of Zack's crazy missions. We need to activate the force field now!"

"I'll sound the alarm, you go get the rest of the resistance soldiers at their homes and tell them to meet at the power plant." Shadow left in a split second as Taurean pushed a button that sounded the alarm. It sounds like a school fire drill.

"WARNING, WARNING, Enemy approaching." The voice came from a recording and was all over the building. Soldiers were running to vehicles in the warehouse. The north wall raised up and revealed 4 large passageways so vehicles could get out. The tanks and hummers were all leaving. Taurean got in the extended hummer with four soldiers. All the soldiers are wearing green armor-like uniforms. They all have a gun and a beamsaber. The roof opened and the helicopters were taking off.

Back at the apartment Tails and May are sleeping together on the couch. Just then the buzzer went off. "God, who could that be?" Tails got up without waking May. Shadow was at the door. "What's up Shadow?"

"I need you to go to the power plant here in the slums to help protect it. The federation's army is approaching. I can sense something extremely powerful coming. It might be Sonic so it won't be good news. Just get your sword and meet me there." Shadow left in a blur. Tails went to get his sword.

"Wha...what are you...doing?" said May. She is still sleepy. Tails went over to her.

"I'll be back in the morning, the island is going to be under attack by the federation soon. I promise I'll come back. Bye." Tails kissed her and left out the door. He ran as fast as he could go. After he went outside he took flight and looked for the plant. "Where is it...oh there, that must be it."

The power plant was full of resistance soldiers. Tails saw Taurean at the main building. He dropped down to see what was going on. "Good, your here Tails. I need you to protect this place until I get the force field activated."

"Yes, Sir." Tails went inside the main building with Taurean. It was filled with computer panels and other high tech devices. There were scientists working at the computers.

"Look outside at the yard Tails." Tails looked out the window at the work yard. The whole place started to shake like mad. The center of the yard was hiding a huge door. It was slowly opening from the center. There was now a huge square hole in the middle of the yard. But the rumbling got worse. A huge cannon like device shot up out of the hole and locked in place. A large diamond shaped thing came out of the end of the barrel of the cannon. It was opening like a huge flower. It split into 6 long pointed blades. The blades then widened to form what looks like a huge satellite dish.

"Oh my...It's freaking huge!" Tails is looking up at the strange machine.

"Here comes the first wave of robots, Don't let them near the generator!" Taurean pulled out two pistols and held the main building with a few soldiers. Tails ran outside and prepared for battle. It was a mess out there with robots exploding and bullets flying. A few soldiers were using beamswords.

"I'll use my new element...if I knew what it was. Uhhh...Rockfuse!" Tails held up his sword, but nothing happened. A blue metal hedgehog almost fell right on him. He slashed it in two. "Okay, that didn't work. Firefuse!" His blade became engulfed in fire once again. Tails was attacking more metal hedgehogs. It was easier because he could melt the steel of the robots. A robot was targeting the generator with a missile. "Oh no you don't!" Tails cut right through it's center. It fell to the ground. All the resistance soldiers gathered at the generator and were firing at all the hedge-bots. The numbers of robots were decreasing.

Just then at least 1000 more robots flew in to destroy the dish. But Shadow appeared with reinforcements from the rest of the island. He launched an energy blast that cut through the wall of robots. Tails noticed that Zuyen and Kaida were there as well. Someone in a small jet was flying around blasting robots. The generator was finally ready to activate the forcefeild. The tip of the dish was gathering a green light. The ball of light was growing until it filled the whole dish. Then a huge beam of light shot out of the dish. It went so high that you cannot tell where it stopped. At the top of the light, what looked like a transparent sheet of energy was widening. It went so fast that it was done in a few seconds. A clear green dome was over the whole island.

"Wow, that is so cool we are-"**BAM**. Tails was hit by a robot and flew into a building. He was fine because his tails cushioned his fall. He got up and saw that there were still more robots still around. Tails finally had another idea for his silver shard. "Hope this works...Steelfuse!" Just then his sword became twice as wide and ten times sharper. But surprisingly it was still just as light as it was before. He slashed at the robot that attacked him. It cut through it like a hot knife in butter. The cut was perfect. Soon all the remaining robots were destroyed.

"It's over..." Tails was exhausted. He destroyed at least 100 robots.

"Great job everyone, you all get the rest of the week off, except for the elites. All elites come with me into my truck. All the soldiers left. Shadow, Tails, Kaida, and Zuyen got in the truck. The jet was hovering just above. Ace jumped out and landed in the truck. The jet automatically followed them. A few more elites hopped on also. They all drove back to the base. "Okay everyone come into my office. We need to find a way to defeat the federation. Any ideas?"

"Sir, I have some Intel to share with you. I know that King Cinos is completely evil. We should find a way to kill him." Said a green echidna.

"What kind of Intel did you gather to say he's 100 evil! I know he has to have good in him. I won't allow you to kill him!" Tails was really angry. "There must be a way to turn him back into the Sonic he used to be!"

"What do you know about him? Your just a kid!" That really made him mad.

"You echidnas are all the same, all you do is want power. And you always go the easy way out of things. No wonder that ancient tribe of your kind almost wiped out my world!" Tails was grinning at him.

"Why you little-" He was smacked by Taurean.

"Shut up or I'll demote you to a janitor." With that said the green guy left.

"Okay Tails, continue with your idea."

"Well, on my world there are gems of incredible power that can cause miracles." Tails was about to explain more when he was interrupted.

"Yes I know about the chaos emeralds, Shadow told me about them. Sorry, go on."

"Anyway as I was saying. Sonic has the power to use all 7 of them to turn into a super hedgehog. He usually turns gold. But our arch enemy did something to us to warp us here. I remember seeing him transform, but barely. If only we were on the earth. I could get the master emerald to neutralize the emeralds that are stuck inside sonic. But that's not an option." Tails sat down to think.

"I've got it, we can use the light shard." A dark blue hedgehog just said. "It is the crystallized form of the goodness in all peoples hearts. If you can find it, we could expel the darkness that is in Sonic."

"But we have no idea where it is." Kaida was also joining the conversation.

"I know where it is, but we can't get there." Said Ace. "It probably is on the sacred island where the hero died saving this planet. But it lies beyond the giant whirlpool to the north of us. The only way to enter the isle is to possess all the element shards."

"Ace that is only a legendary island, no one has even found it yet." Kaida is having serious doubt about Ace's plan.

"Wait Kaida, I believe him. Lets give his plan a try. If it doesn't work we'll find another." Tails is excited about saving Sonic.

"Well it's settled, Ace, Kaida, and Shadow will accompany you to find the shards of each element." Taurean was about to leave when Tails had something else to say.

"Hey Taurean, can you have a look at these plan of mine." Tails turned on his compu-watch and projected the plans of the tornado2 on the wall. "It's the design of my plane from home. I request permission to build it, but I'll need the assistance from your top mechanic."

"Oh that is an impressive design. Go ahead, you can use any resources that you want. And after you build yours, I'd like to keep your design to mass produce this plane. Deal?"

"Okay, sure." Tails e-mailed the design to Taurean's computer. He printed it out and kept it. "I'll be going home now, I'm bushed." He left out the way he went the last two times. He got on the sub to the apartment and went inside. It was already sunrise, just past 6. May was waiting on the couch. Tails came in and sat by her. He fell asleep right on her shoulder.


	13. Ch 12 The Tornado 3

Ch 12: The Tornado 3

The morning went by pretty fast because Tails was sleeping. Tails is in the bed because May had put him there. He is really restless, it looks like he's having a dream. _'Where am I?' Tails looked around and saw a field with a tree in the middle. He couldn't see very far because there was fog. Tails went over to the tree and sat down. 'There you are.' said May. She walked up to him and kissed him. 'I love you so much' Just then the sky becomes black and lightning strikes the tree. On the destroyed tree is a dark figure. It points an arm out and he shoots out a beam. It hits May and she falls to the ground. 'No...it...can't be...NOOOOOO!'_

"Nooo...where..." Tails is up with tears in his eyes. He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. "It was a dream. I had this dream before. Yeah, it was that night in the hospital."

"Hey, your up, good morning." May gets on the bed and hugs Tails. She feels that his face is wet. "What happened. Are you crying?"

"Yeah, I had a terrible dream about you. Some one killed you. I was afraid I lost you."

"It was just a dream, I'm not going to die, don't worry." She leaned over and kissed him for a minute.

"Something smells good. Bacon and eggs. Yum." Tails gets out of bed and runs into the kitchen. He grabs a plate and chows down. The sky outside looks a little green because of the forcefeild. Tails goes to go back to the bedroom and sees May is changing. He turns around quickly. His face is really red. _'Oh I hope she didn't see me, oh god. She is pretty though.'_ He jumps onto the couch and turns on the T.V.

"Hey Tails, How do I look?" May was wearing a pretty, dark blue, dress. It sparkled in the light. It's a strapless dress with no back. She also put her hair in a new style. Two small strands of hair were hanging over her face. And the rest was wavy and hung down in the back.

"Wow..." Tails couldn't think of anything to say. She was beautiful. "It's just...wow. You look great."

"Good, because were going out tonight." She went back into the room and got changed back into her regular grey t-shirt and blue pants.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to headquarters. I'm gonna be building a plane all day." Tails went to the door. May followed him.

"Wow, the sky is green." May didn't notice the sky until now. All of a sudden she was lifted into the air. Tails held her around the waist. "This is so cool. I'm flying. Ha ha, wheee!"

"I wanted to show you how flying feels for me." Tails flew the whole way to the base. He let May down gently and landed.

"I've never felt so alive. Your definitely the one for me." May looked at the huge warehouse.

"C'mon I'll take you inside." Tails and May went up to the door and entered. No one was there because they had the week off. They went down the elevator and to the main build site. "You can go wherever you like. The rooms you can't go in are locked."

"This place is huge, I'll just stay here with you." Tails handed his compu-watch to May. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Just play around with it. It is just a computer. You can figure it out." She put it on and sat in a baggage cart. "HEY, IS ANYBODY HERE!"

Out of one of the jets a hedgehog appeared. It was Zack. He jumped down and walked over to Tails. "Hey dude. It's about time you showed up. Did you bring the plans?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Tails handed him the plans and he looked them over. "Is there any plane graveyards around here. We'll need an old biplane frame to make this work."

"Yeah, I'll take you there in the cart." He walked over to the cart and saw May. "Whoa...I know people leave things in here, but this is ridicules."

"Hi to you too, sheesh." May was a little irritated.

"I brought her here, she's my girlfriend. May this is Zack." Tails got in the front with Zack. May was laying on the back seat with one leg down so she wouldn't fall. She was looking through the files. The cart started and the wall lifted again. They were going only 34mph. They went through a tunnel and into a subway system. It looked abandoned an is extremely smelly. Zack pushed a button and a roof came out of the back bumper and attached to the front. Windows came up from the sides and connected to the roof.

"That's much better. Now we won't die from the gas." Zack turned on an oxygen tank between the front seats.

"The air out there is deadly?" Tails was surprised that they were in that much danger. "What causes the gas?"

"Oh here we go, It's a very scary story. Sure you want to hear it?" The curiosity got the best of Tails.

"Yes, tell me."

"Well...there are creatures that live down here that could kill you just by breathing on you. Or they would just attack you with their claws. It was 23 years ago when they started appearing down there. They were created to be weapons for the military, but somebody let them out of the lab and into the old subway system. They only live in the oldest parts of the subway. Their gas still leaks out here sometimes. The city sealed all the exits of the old subway so they wont kill people. I really don't believe that they are completely out of the way so I made mods to this cart. The roof and oxygen are basic. But I also put guns in the lights and grill. There is extra armor that covers the windows and sides and roof. The last thing is the rocket booster. It makes it go at least 120mph."

"Good because I don't want to face one of those." Tails was a little scared. But they just got out of the tunnel. It turned into an alleyway. Zack pushed a button and it changed back to normal. The tunnel closed up also. They were between two large buildings. They soon got on the main road and made it over to the junkyard. They stopped at the gate and Zack showed the owner a license.

"Thanks again gramps." They drove in and went to the back where all the salvaged planes were. "Well, here we are. We always go here for parts. I was just here 2 days ago. We just call the owner gramps."

"Sweet, look at all the parts." Tails flew over to the parts. He is having a blast.

"Wait for me." Zack ran over to them.

May let out a sigh. "Boys..." She is still looking at his compu-watch. "What's this?" She looked at a folder that said 'Journal'. She opened it. It contained many files that were numbered. There were over a hundred of them. "I'll just open the first one."

_' May 15, 1999 7:45pm_

_Today went so terrible. I cant do any thing right. I crashed my prototype plane. Good thing Sonic picked me off the beach. But I cant believe that Eggman stole that emerald from me. Grrr I hate him so much. Even though I chases him with Sonic's plane he shot me down with that Egg carrier. I don't even know where Sonic is. But I wont give up. I just need to find another emerald to finish my new plane. Bye...Tails out.'_

_'May 16, 1999 3:30pm_

_I'm so happy. I saved Station Square all by myself. Sonic will be so proud. I totally beat Eggman and his puny missile and stupid egg walker. I just believed in myself and I beat him. Bye...Tail-'_

"That's weird, wonder what happened?"

_'May 16, 1999 8:59pm_

_What a day, the world was saved by Sonic. I wish I could harness the emeralds in my body. Sonic is so cool when he turns super. I've studied the reason why he can do that. Only hedgehogs posses the power to change their thoughts into power. Whenever he does turn super I notice he is a little different. He is definitely ruled by raw emotion. Normally he doesn't get that mad. I wonder If other emotions can fuel the emeralds. But everything is going to be fine now. Sonic can even beat Chaos. I wonder where he went. Bye for now...Tails out._

"Uh-oh, here they come." May quickly turns off the watch. Tails and Zack are carrying a biplane frame. It is in perfect condition except for the propeller. The paint is still on. It is a white and red plane. It has two seats. It looks almost exactly like the original Tornado.

"How lucky are we, this is a great day. I mean this plane is perfect." Tails was flying and holding onto the top wing. Zack is under the plane holding it with pure power.

"Uh...hi guys. How are you both. Because I'm fine. Fine fine fine." She is extremely nervous.

"Psst, why is she acting weird?" Whispered Zack. They set down the plane onto the trailer.

"I don't know, oh god, she's looking at me weird." Tails is getting freaked out. May is walking up to him slowly with a grin. She grabs onto him and looks in his eyes. "Uh...I...Uh..." Tails looks at Zack. "Help Me..."

"I'll help you..." May kissed him. They fell down kissing. It lasted for 5 minutes. Then she let go. Tails was on the ground still. It was like he melted. His face was red and he was smiling at the sky.

"Holy crap. I wish I got that on tape." Zack realized that was not the thing to say. May was giving him the evil eye. She grabbed a metal pipe from the ground. "OH MY GOD...RUN AWAY!" Zack left in a puff of smoke. May chased after him. Zack was hiding on top of a pile of junk. "Whew, I'm safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." May was standing behind him and hit him with the pole. He went down. He was twitching a little.

After an hour Tails came out of his shock. Zack came out of unconcienceness. "Owww...my head. Why did you attack me?" She gave the stare again. "Um...nevermind, don't kill me."

"May, that was awesome. I have never been kissed like that." Tails gave her a hug.

"Okay, lets get out of here already." Zack got some cables out of the trunk and gave two to Tails. Tails got out a wrench. They detached the wings and laid them next to the plane. They put the cables onto the whole thing and locked in to place. With that done they left. This time they took a different, safer route. It was going to be a while because of traffic. May laid down on her stomach and turned on the watch again.

'_June 23, 2001 2:45pm_

_I'm here in the capital city hiding from the police. Humans are so stupid. They can't tell the difference between Sonic and a fake hedgehog. I mean, really, they can't tell the difference between blue and black. I have to wait here for Sonic. I can't take anymore of Amy's whining. But Sonic will be here soon with the plan. Amy really loves Sonic. I know he likes her, but he won't admit it. I still can't believe that Eggman destroyed half of the moon. See ya...Tails out._

_'June 23, 2001 5:30pm_

_I beat Eggman for Sonic. I still can't believe he's dead. Amy is taking it real hard. I couldn't know how she feels. I've never loved anyone. I hope she won't let it destroy her. Wait, what's that noise...'_

_'June 23, 2001 8:15pm_

_It's finally over. The colony isn't falling anymore. It was pretty cool how they did it. Chaos Control is amazing. But I wish Shadow didn't have to die. He would've loved the earth. I wonder if Sonic will marry Amy now. He has to tell her eventually. I see that Knuckles and Rouge are getting along really well. I can see They are in love. Adios...Tails out._'

They are back in the HQ and started working on the plane. May is sleeping in the Cart. It is well into the night. Tails and Zack are working really hard. At last the new plane is done it looks exactly like the Tornado 2. This time it is orange with purple rudders. "Finally were finished. May wake up I'll let you smash this bottle on it." Tails shouted.

"Okay, I'll do a toast." May grabbed the bottle of champagne. "I christen this vessel to our love." She smashed the bottle on the plane.

"Oh no, I forgot that you wanted to go out tonight, May. I'm sorry. I promise you will have me all day tomorrow." Tails looked at her.

"We still have time to do something tonight, There are plenty of places open past midnight."

"Okay May. Come here please. Zack pull the lever." The floor began to shake. A ramp opened up and stopped at a raised garage door. Tails jumped into the plane and started it up. he pushed a button and the plane started to transform. The wings came apart and made the X shape. Each wing flipped over, so they faced the other way. Then they formed the biplane shape that they were in before the X shape. They moved so that the wings were pointing frontward and then they slid all the way back and locked in place. A door on each side of the tail opened backward and Wheels came horizontally out and down. The doors formed a rear bumper. The wheels from the wings were now attached to the front. The plane became a sleek racer. "Lets go May." She got in the second seat and they drove fast up the ramp and out the door.


	14. Ch 13 Escape from Kit Isle

(From now on i will use **_bold italics_** for flashbacks.)

Ch 13: Escape from Kit Isle

The Tornado 3 is in its car mode and Tails is driving out of the jet ramp. He is going 90mph through the tunnel. May is sitting in the seat behind him. They fly out the tunnel and jump off the end of the ramp. They land on the road and slow down.

"Whoo, that was awesome." Tails is really pleased at how well the new car mode works. They stop at the apartment. "May, you can go get the hovercar and we'll take it to the forest."

"Sure, okay." May jumps out and goes in the garage. She comes out in the car. "Lets go."

"I'll follow you." May starts off and Tails follows. After 20 minutes they come to a huge metal door. May shows the guard a card and the doors start to slide open. May goes through it. Tails starts to follow.

"Hold it there, buddy. Please show me the pass." Tails honks at May.

"Hey, he's with me." May is walking to the guard.

"Sorry, but the rule has changed. He is only with you if your in the same vehicle. So scram!" This guard is a jerk. He is a blue Echidna in a police uniform. He has a mini smg on him. Tails gives May a nod to go on ahead. The doors close and Tails turns around. He goes a mile back and does a U-turn brake. He is stopped at the end of the road and is right in front of a light. There is no traffic right now. Tails pushes a button and the car rises a few feet. There is one stand holding the plane up. Then it transforms back into the original plane and drops down. He starts going down the road.

"What the hell is that?" The guard sees a plane going right towards him. Tails is about to hit him when he pulls back and flies straight up. He levels out when he is above the wall.

"That worked as well as I thought it would." Tails looks ahead and sees the car way ahead of him. "I gotta catch up." Tails transforms the plane into the jet mode and flies off after May. Tails is now right above May. "MAY, UP HERE."

"Ha, I knew you would show up" May was In a happy mood today. Tails transforms the plane to the car and drops down behind the hovercar. He follows her all the way to the forest. She stops in front of a large rock. It moves over and reveals a tunnel. She drives into it.

Back at Rebel Force HQ Shadow is talking with Taurean. "I tell you that continent is forbidden and you go there anyway. What's worse, I hear your in love with a human girl!"

"Why are humans so bad!" Shadow shouted. Zack had told Taurean about what Shadow had done.

"They used to use us as slaves. Then the great war broke out between us and them. That was over 1000 years ago and we have been separated from them since."

"She isn't like that, I haven't known anyone that nice since I lost Maria!"

"You and that stupid Maria. She was probably pretending to like you. You were just an experiment to her." Taurean had gone too far. Shadow bashed Taurean in the face with his foot.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MARIA LIKE THAT...or I will kill you." Shadows fist was right in front of Taurean's face. Shadow ran out the door and out of the building. He is running so fast he can barely see. The world is all a blur. He stops at the cliff that Tails was at before. Shadow punches the ground and leaves a small crater. Tears fall to the ground and leave marks. "What is my purpose? Why was I created? How am I supposed to make people happy Maria? Why did you have to die?" Shadow puts his head on his knees. '_I am so lost without you. If only they didn't kill you...' _Shadow is now asleep.

_**In a small dark room there is a capsule with something floating in it. It was a small black hedgehog. He had just awoken from suspended animation. 'What am I'. The baby thought. The capsule opened and the fluid drained. He shivered and started to cry. 'I'm cold'. Then a man in a white labcoat came in the room. It was Gerald Robotnik. He wrapped him in a blanket. "Your name is Shadow. You will always be my son." The whole room went white.**_

_**Sight was coming back to Shadow now. He was at a huge table. There were shiny packages all over it. "Happy 10th birthday Shadow." A young 11 year old girl with blonde hair just said. It was Maria. After he opened all of his gifts, Maria took Shadow to a room with a view of earth. Maria got out a small package. "Here Shadow, This is from me." Shadow ripped it open. Inside of the box were two shoes. They were his jet blade shoes. "Remember that I will always be there for you. If something gets difficult, just think of me." The same whiteness happened again.**_

_**Shadow looked around and he was sitting by Maria. He was now 15 years old. "Shadow. What do you think it's like down on earth?"**_

_**"I don't know, but It would be nice to visit. I just don't know anything anymore. Why was I created?" Shadow looked out at earth.**_

_**"I think you were created to help people. You are meant to try your best everyday." Maria looked at him.**_

_**"I promise I will Maria. Maria?"**_

_**"Yes?" Shadow looked at her.**_

_**"I lo-" Then an explosion happened on the Ark. Maria grabbed Shadow by the arm. "What is happening." There are sirens going off. There are gunshots going off in the distance. Then a real loud gunshot went off. Maria fell to the ground. "MARIA!" She was bleeding a lot from her back. "Don't move, I'll get help."**_

_**"No...we must hurry." Maria got up and ran into a room with a capsule inside. She pushed Shadow inside. The glass came down over him.**_

_**"NO...MARIA, DON'T DO THIS." Shadow was pounding on the glass, but it was too strong.**_

_**"Shadow I beg of you. Do it for all the people on that planet. Give...them a chance to be happy. Shadow...I know you can do it. That's what you were created for. Sayonara...Shadow The Hedgehog..." Maria pulled a lever. The capsule shot down to the Earth. **_

"Maria...I...love you. It was a dream. She is right, I gotta stop being so selfish. She would've wanted me to keep trying to make things better. I will save this planet from the darkness." Shadow looked out to sea. The barrier was still there. The whole place was all greenish. There is a rustle in the bushes. All of a sudden Tails appeared. He had a look of terror on his face. "Tails? What's the matter?"

"We've got huge trouble at the power plant. I was just called at the dojo." Tails rushed into the woods and Shadow followed. There was a clearing and the Tornado 3 was parked in car mode. Tails jumped inside and so did Shadow. They sped off. As soon as the forest ended Tails turned it to plane mode and then jet mode. They were almost to Genocide City. He landed right next to the main building. The tower that was projecting the forcefeild was all electrical. The whole thing was lit up like a Christmas tree. It was sparking all over.

"What the hell happened!" Shadow shouted at Taurean. He was lying on the floor with blood everywhere.

"The...She is behind...you-" Just then the same hedgehog girl from before landed on Taurean's back. She still had her armor on. A blade came out of her wrist armor. She stabbed Taurean in the back and jumped back.

"You son of a-" Shadow was really mad now.

"Your too late, this whole place is gonna blow. Then we will invade this island and enslave all of you! Bu-bye." She was about to run away, but she turned around because of a golden light. Shadow was floating in mid-air. He was glowing a golden light. His fur was becoming platinum as his power grew. "I'm not sticking around for this."

Shadow charged at her and grabbed her by the neck. He punched her helmet and it shattered. He then destroyed almost all the armor except for the chest and lower body piece. Shadow let go of her and she dropped to the ground with a thud. She was extremely pretty without all that armor on her. Shadow went back to black. "You can't escape the blast now. That is your punishment." The tower was becoming more unstable. Shadow quickly ran over to her and stomped on her legs, breaking them.

"NO...don't leave me here...I promise I will change...'sniffle'..." Shadow got in the car with Tails.

"Are you sure we should leave her?" Tails looked back at her.

"No, she is lying. She can never change after what she did. I don't care if she is a girl." Tails quickly drove and then flew out of there. Now the electrical surge was so bright they could still see it from the distance. Then it exploded so large that it engulfed the entire city. Then a force was pushing the tornado 3 almost upside down. Tails turned it to jet mode and got away from the wind.

"Shadow, hold on to something. I'm going to emergency land in those woods." He pushed a big red button through a glass cover. A dome of glass covered the two seats. The wings retracted into the plane. The tail retracted its wings and rudder. Some metal grey armor covered the whole plane. It looked a huge bullet with two ends. Tails huddled up into a ball. A cushion covered the controls so they would be safe. They were only a few feet from the forest. BAM...BAM...BAM. They were hitting tree after tree until they came to a stop. The plane left a path of destruction. It wasn't very big though. "Are...you okay, Shadow?"

"I'm fine, that was good thinking to make a safety mode for this thing. But can we get out of here. I'm kinda afraid of capsules." Shadow's face was a little pale. Tails pulled the button back up. The armor retracted first. Then the glass lifted up. Shadow jumped out before it finished changing to plane mode.

"That was close. The dojo should be around here somewhere." Tails looked around.

"TAILS! Your safe!" May came running over to him and jumped right on him, knocking him down. She was kissing him repeatedly all over his face. Then she just put her head on his chest. "I thought you died in that huge explosion." Tails just put his arms around her.

"Thank god your alive, Tails. Oh and you too Shadow. Heh, sorry." Kaida appeared with Zuyen. They all went back to the dojo. Tails layed on the couch with May. Shadow was explaining to Kaida about what had happened. They were in the kitchen.

"We have to get out of here now. The army is already storming the ruined city. If we don't leave now they will capture us. Were going now." Shadow went to the living room and got Tails and May. They went back to the Tornado 3. Tails got it back to car mode and drove to the front of the dojo. May hopped into the back seat. Shadow sat on the tail of it. Kaida and Zuyen were going to follow in the hovercar. They left the dojo and went to the far side of the island back near Ace's house. Shadow got out and is running now.

"You thought you could leave the island without me?" A voice was on the radio of the hovercar and the Tornado. It was ace. Tails was now in the ocean flying low in plane mode. Behind them was a car shaped thing flying towards them.

"Hey it's Ace, long time no see." Tails said. They were away from the island far enough to not be seen. Shadow is running on the surface of the water looking for uncharted isles. There is one just up ahead.


	15. Ch 14 Vacation for A Day

Ch 14: Vacation for a Day

Shadow was the first to reach the small island. He just stopped in the sand. The beach is pretty big so Tails won't have trouble landing. Ace and Tails were flying side by side. The wings are almost touching. Kaida and Zuyen are the next to hit the island. She parked the car in the woods. "Ace, you land first." Ace pulled in front of Tails and put his jet down pretty fast. He almost hit a tree at the end of the beach. Tails slowed down so he could land. He transformed it back to plane mode. He came to a stop and May jumped out and onto the beach.

"Man that was close. Who was that girl anyway?" Tails is pushing his plane into the forest. One of the wings gets caught on a tree. "Oops, I forgot to put it in car mode. Heh Heh." He quickly pushed the button. Now Tails could fit it in the forest.

"Tails, that girl was one of the Grand Cross Warriors. They are the most powerful knights of the Darlan Federation. I don't think they are as strong as they say they are. Just a bunch of pathetic fools." Shadow went into the tropical woods to search for anything.

"We'll have to lay low for awhile. So make the most of it." Kaida just said. She went back to the hovercar to get the survival kit. "What the hell is this. Whose suitcase is this? MAY! Tell me you didn't get rid of the survival kit!"

"I didn't" May said as she creeped over to Tails.

"WHERE IS IT THEN?" Kaida ran over to her and just stood over her.

"You told me not to tell you." May is in fear now. Kaida is super angry. May runs for it.

"Hey...can you guys-" Tails said softly.

"Don't even ask. When girls get crazy mad like that, you just leave them alone." Ace was hiding in the Tornado 3. Tails just sat in the shade under a palm tree. All of a sudden someone grabbed onto his shirt. It is May and she grabbed his shirt off and quickly put it on. Tails didn't realize that May was covering up her chest with one arm before she took his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Tails looked at her. She is terrified. Just then a suitcase flew right into Tails. He is now face-first in the sand with a suitcase on his back. May jumped inside the tornado to hide. Kaida came by and picked up the suitcase.

"Where is she, I'm not done with her." Kaida's eyes are glowing red. She looks like a demon.

"I don't know, your the one that hit me. I haven't seen her. Wait, she went in the woods to hide. Don't kill me." Tails was faking tears. Kaida ran into the woods. "Psst...May, you can come out now." Tails whispered.

"Thanks a lot. I love you." She jumped down. "When she fights, it gets dirty. I ran all the way to the edge of the island. I was trapped. She then put me in a head lock and said I was stupid. After I bit her hand, she pulled my shirt and started to drag me in the woods, but my shirt tore off. I ran as fast as I could all the way here."

"What did you pack anyway, it almost broke my back." Tails is still rubbing his back.

"Oh nothing much. Just the average things like my clothes, underwear, swimsuits, shoes, makeup..." It was 5 minutes later. "...Toothbrush, and a few bricks."

"What are the bricks for?" Tails picked one up, it was painted pink with flowers all over it.

"So the campfire will be pretty." Tails smacked his face.

"Do you know what packing the essentials means?" Tails looked at her.

"Oooh, that flower is pretty."

"I hate it when people ignore me." Tails sat back down. He picked up one of May's bikinis and a girly shirt. He put them in a ball and threw them at her.

"What are you doing?" May came back to Tails.

"Put on that shirt under mine so I can have it back." She did and tossed back Tails' shirt. "May?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't go out last night. I want to spend the rest of the day with you alone to make up for it." Tails got up and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" May grabbed his hand and they walked down the beach. Tails ran because he heard Kaida yelling May's name back at the Tornado. Up ahead there is a small lagoon. Tails jumped in first. He did a cannonball. May put her swimsuit on and jumped in. The water is sparkely and clear.

"Try to catch me May." Tails was swimming pretty slow, May jumped on him. Tails is swimming on his back with May hanging onto him. He stops suddenly. "What the hell!"

"Your shirt is caught on that branch." May tugs at the branch, but doesn't realize it has thorns. "OWW. Stupid branch...it cut me."

Tails puts his tails in full motion. He rips off of the branch, but it rips his shirt off. "Oops...heheheh. I guess I went too fast." May is holding her hand. It isn't bleeding anymore. She looks at Tails and laughs.

"You lost your shirt, haha." Tails swims over to her and splashes her. "Hey!" May starts splashing him back. Tails dives underwater. "No fair, cheater." Just then she is pulled down. Tails is swimming away. She starts going after him, but then rises up for air. "I can't hold my breath that long."

Tails jumps out of the water and on the beach. "May, over here." Tails has something in his hands. May swam to the shore and looked at his hand.

"It's another shard!" May looked at it closer. It is a dark blue shard. "I bet it is the water shard." May jumps back in the water. Tails puts the shard in his pocket.

Tails hears Kaida ranting and raving. "If I find that liar and his girlfriend I'm gonna give him and her a beating."

"Oh crap." Tails dives in the water and swims underwater to May. He pops up in front of May. "Kaida is coming, I saw a cave underwater. Quick, put your lips to mine. We can share our air." She put her lips up to his. They dove under. 'Wow, this is cool. I am having so much fun with her. This is why Amy is always chasing Sonic.' Tails starts spinning his tails and they are heading towards the cave.

'I love him so much, he is so smart. I want to spend my whole life with him. This is like kissing without moving our lips.' May is a little pink in the face. They finally surface. "It...is so cold in here."

"You **are** wearing a bikini. I'll give you my pants." He gave her the grey pants. She shook them out before putting them on. Tails shook himself out and got May even more wet. "Sorry May." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Tails...I love you so much. Even if I did just meet you, you make me feel so happy. Your not just a crush, I want to be with you always." May is just resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too May. At first I was scared of this new feeling. It was like a warmth in my heart. I realized I liked you when we were on that cliff. I just wanted to be near you. Are you warmed up now, because I want to see where this place leads. This cave is cool."

Before May let go she kissed him softly. "Lets go." The cave is very tropical looking. The rock is a peachy color. I has coral and other dried lifeforms. At the end of the cave is there are some crystals on the walls. After they got close to it, the air got extremely cold. May was shivering again. She grabbed his tails and wrapped them around her. Tails moves his tails so one covered her back and one on her front. Then all of a sudden the blue shard starts glowing and flies out of the pocket. It hovers in front of the crystallized walls. Tails reached for the shard but it moved.

"It's trying to show me something." The shard tapped the wall. Tails looked at the wall. There is a light blue shard on it. Tails touched it and it fell right into his hand. "WOW, two shards in one day. What are the chances of that? I'm guessing this one is Ice."

"It is a pretty color too." May looked at it. She took the shards again. The cave is a dead end though. As soon as they reached the end the floor broke apart and they are falling. The hole turned into a slide it was all wet with water. The hole lead to a ramp made of stone. They were launched into a pool of water. "That wasn't so bad. It was kinda fun."

"Where are we?" Tails looked around the room. The ceiling was out and sunlight came through the center. There is a small island in the pool. It is covered with grass and some kind of stone structure with vines all over it. "Whoa, that looks old." They swam over to the island to dry off. "It is really warm in here." Tails let out a big yawn. They are both really tired. Tails lays down by May and hugs her.

Elsewhere on the island, Shadow is exploring the jungle. He is just walking through it. It is already four and the sun is starting to set slightly. "Okay, I need to find one more piece of wood. There." Shadow ran back to the campsite with all the wood. He sets up a few wood chunks and shoots it with a small blast of energy and it burns.

"Well I guess we will be fine. I still get to smack Tails and May when they get back." Kaida gave up on trying to kill them. Zuyen is also the reason for her cease-fire. He talked to her and got her calm again.

"Good, because we need to have Tails to defeat Sonic." Shadow is leaning up on a tree. He closed his eyes. Shadow is still awake so he can protect them. Ace is in the hovercar watching the built in T.V.

"At the secret water pool Tails and May are sleeping on the grass together. It is already seven at night. Tails wakes up and looks around. There are fireflies all around the place. They are all glowing green. May wakes up now.

"This place is so pretty." May looks at Tails. "Don't you think this place is perfect."

"I guess, but lets go back to the camp. Kaida can't still be mad." Tails looks around for an exit.

"Tails, c'mere." Tails went over to May. She gave him a big kiss. They were kissing for ten minutes.

"Wow, that was nice. I love kissing you. There is no exit, so I will carry you out of here through the hole in the roof." Tails grabbed May around the waist and lifted her up and out of the hole. He took her to the place where her clothes were. Tails turned around while May got changed. "May, I thought you looked pretty in your swimsuit today."

"Well, I think your cute everyday." May grabbed his arm and they walked back to camp. It is really dark now, but Tails could see the fire at camp.

"Where were you two all day, hmm?" Shadow looked at them with a grin.

"They were probably playing kissy-face all day. They like to suck face." Ace was laughing at them.

"At least I can get a girl to kiss. You have to kiss trees all day." Tails and May are laughing now. Shadow joins the laughter. Kaida returns with food. The laughing stops right then.

"...hi..." Tails grabs May and flies up.

"I wont hurt you, I'm not mad anymore." Kaida was lying. Tails came back down with May. Kaida came over and punched Tails and Slapped May.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tails grumbled.

"Oww, that hurt!" May cried.

"That is your punishment, all is forgiven." Kaida handed everybody some roasted chicken. They all are talking and laughing. Ace steals one of Shadow's pieces of meat right before he bit into it. Now Shadow is chasing him. He caught him in 5 seconds because of his speed. He took the piece back and threw Ace into the forest.

All of a sudden Zuyen is acting weird. He is clutching his chest. He falls to the ground gasping for air. "Grandpa!" Kaida rushes over to Zuyen.

"Looks like he's having a heart attack." Shadow is over by Kaida and the others.

"No...please don't die, don't die!" Kaida has a stream of tears going down her cheeks.

"Be...strong...Kaida...I will always be...with you..." Kaida was holding his hand. Zuyen drops his head and goes unconscientious. He lies there motionless.

"He's dead..." Tails has his head down. "Goodbye...Master Zuyen."

"I love you grandpa..." Kaida is now crying more. May goes over to her and puts her arm around her shoulder. Everyone has their heads down.


	16. Ch 15 A Grand Cross Battle

Ch 15: A Grand Cross Battle

Kaida is mourning over her grandfather's sudden death. She is building a casket out of some long reeds. It took about an hour to make. It is decorated with all sorts of wild flowers and plants. There is a small raft that it lays on. Tails, Shadow, and Ace are taking the entire thing to the shore. May put some candles on the casket. It is still very dark outside. The casket is slowly put onto the dark shoreline and pushed gently into the water. Everyone has their heads down while the casket is floating away. Then they look out to sea. The candlelight is glimmering in the ocean. It is pretty far away now.

"Guys?" Kaida said softly. "Can I have some alonetime?"

"But..." May was about to continue.

"Let's leave her be for now, It's the least we can do." Shadow said. Shadow was the first to leave. Then May left with Tails holding her head. Ace just runs down the beach. Kaida sits on the beach and stares at the light from the candles until it is out of sight.

"I miss him, he was always strong and wise." May is huddled up in a ball. Tails puts his hand on her back.

"Everyone is destined to die someday, it is inevitable for all living things. I pity all of you. I will always live, I was created to be ageless. It is something Gerald Robotnik called the fountain of youth. Not a real fountain, but some kind of genetic splice that keeps you young. I was the first test dummy for it too. Then he tried to use it on a human, that was meant for Maria, but...it was the day of the attack." Shadow closed his eyes and became motionless.

They all fell asleep in an hour. The sun was rising now and Tails woke up. He quietly walked over to the beach. Kaida was still looking out to sea.

"Kaida?" Tails asked. "I'm sorry."

"For what, it wasn't your fault." She looked at him.

"If I hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happened. I should've known Eggman was up to something. I could've stopped Sonic from using the Emeralds. But I was too stupid. Sonic wouldn't have turned into that monster. All those innocent people would still be alive." Tails wiped his eyes because he was crying.

"Stop it Tails, It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was right. You have a good heart, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't know this would all happen. But you are the only one that has the power to stop this once and for all!"

"Your right, I was just being stupid. I promise I will get the old Sonic back and End this war!" Tails ran back to the Tornado. He looked over to where Ace's plane is. It's gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Tails jumped in the plane and found his box of parts. It is a tiny steel cube with a screen on the front and a hole on top. He turned it on and the screen showed a list of words. They had icons of boxes next to them. There are many boxes with no names on them. The only names are Junk, Secret, Metal parts, Plastic parts, Electronics, and Tools.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Tails jumped and the box flew in the air. May caught it.

"You startled me, I thought you were still asleep." Tails saw that she was holding the cube. "That thing turns ordinary things that you can touch into data for easy transport. It not that great."

"You made this, this is better than great, I've never heard of something that could do that." May is still looking at it. She tosses it back to Tails. He pushed a button on it and a huge cardboard box appeared. It is the size of a big t.v. box. It was marked as TOOLS. Tails jumped inside and grabbed a soddering tool, a screw driver, a metal cutting laser, and some pliers. The box vanished and another one appeared. It was labeled Metal parts. After about 15 minutes Tails has all the parts he needs.

"Wow, what are you gonna make?" May is peering over his shoulder.

"A rader that will detect elemental disturbances. In other words it will find the remaining shards. It will take me an hour to build it. Go tell the others." May ran back to the campsite and saw that everyone was awake.

"Hey guys, Tails will need an hour to build a shard tracker so we can get the remaining shards." May just smiled and sat down.

"Okay, but have you seen Ace anywhere?" Shadow asked.

"He left last night after the farewell." Shadow looked at her very angry like.

"Oh crap, Why didn't you tell me last night. He's probably going to fight the army for revenge!" Shadow left instantly.

"Uh-oh, I should've caught him."

Shadow is running at top speed looking for a plane flying around anywhere. He looks like a black blur to anybody that might see him. Ace is almost out of sight, but Shadow barely sees him and goes in his direction.

"I will kill them for doing this. All the stress killed Master Zuyen." Ace is going at least 243mph. but Shadow is already under him. Shadow is thinking of a way to reach him.

_'That stupid fox, does he even realise what he's doing._' Shadow sees an island with a slope that goes pretty high. He does a spin dash on the water and zooms off to the island. He goes on the island and is shot right into the sky. He comes out of his ball and is still rising. He sees the jet almost ahead of him. He charges up a huge beam attack and rockets right towards the jet. He lands on the roof.

"What the heck **was** that?" Ace looks out the side windows. Shadow breacks the right window and drops in.

"Turn around, NOW!" Shadow looks really mad.

"Screw you, I'm not turning around now!" Shadow just punches him in the face and knocks him out. He pulls him out of the driver seat and takes over. He flies back to the island, But there is someone following them. It is far back enough to not be seen.

"Finally, I'm done." Tails holds up his tiny radar. It looks like a GBA SP, but is way more advanced. The screen is circular and displays a grid(it is blue with black lines). Tails rushes back to camp, on his way he hears some gunfire heading this way. "Holy hell, that is Ace, he's on fire!" The plane blows up into tiny pieces. Then a jet comes down to the beach and lands. Shadow arrives at the same time with Ace in his arms. He sets him down.

"Tails, get your sword, it's one of the Grand Cross warriors. I'll hold him off." Shadow is ready for battle. Tails runs back to camp.

"Guys hide somewhere, we got company. Take Ace with you." They go deeper into the forest. Tails grabs his sword and light flashes and the other two shards are on small chains on the handle of the sword. "Cool." He runs back to the beach and sees Shadow just standing in front of somebody. It is another armored hedgehog. The armor is all high tech, just like that girl from before.

"There you are..." Says a deep voice. "You really are just a boy. I thought that King Cinos was joking. You are quite impressive. You've caused some damage to our robots. At least over 10 million dollars worth. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of the Grand Cross Warriors, the name's Falcner. You wont need to know it because your gonna die." Falcner pulls out a small peice of metal. It generates a long shiny blade that has energy flowing around it. It is a purplely color. His armor is slightly different than the girls armor. The helmet covers the top/middle spine all the way back. There is a long blade that is attached to the helmet and bends back with his head. All the other pieces are the same except for the chest. It has three long plates on the lower half, one in front and one on each side. The top part looks like the front of a gundam(copyright to bandai). The tech cloth is red in color. He charges at Tails. He get a good whack at him and knocks him down. Shadow kicks him in the head and steals Falcner's sword.

"Your pathetic, ha!" Shadow is laughing at him. But the sword shocks him and he drops it. "Damn it!"

"Thats what you think." Falcner pick up his sword and slashes at Shadow, but he dissapears.

"Icefuse!" Tails comes at Falcner from above with an ice slash. It freezes his whole left side. He breaks free and punches Tails. He launches a horde of missiles behind him. Shadow is dodging them with ease. One almost hits him. The missiles come back at Shadow. He starts speeding off. "What the-"

"Those missiles will keep chasing your friend until they make contact, I hope he dies like the rat he is." Falcner jumps in the air and hovers with his jet boots. Tails does the super jump and flies right past him. "How can you fl-. Oh I get it...your tails let you fly." They are now at the same height in the sky. Tails charges up the ice energy in his sword for a final attack. The sword becomes made of icy wind completely. Tails flies right towards him.

"You think your ice trick can stop me? I'll just break out like last time." Falcner just stands there waiting to be hit. The icy blade wind goes through him and he is completly forzen. He breaks out in a minute, but Shadow appears right in front of him. Then he vanishes. The missile barrage hits Falcner. At least twenty missiles were in that attack. He falls to the ground and hits the sand. After the smoke clears Falcner is just standing there. His armor is badly damaged and sparking/smoking. "You will pay for this, I'll get my revenge Tails." He teleports away with the jet.

"Good job Tails, its a good thing you froze him so I could lead the missiles right to him. Find the others, we're leaving." Shadow runs to the Tornado 3 and sits down. Tails runs to the forest and calls everyone back to the plane. "So, where is the closest shard."

"Lemme check." Tails turns on the radar and looks. "The next one is 34 miles to the east, it is the lightning shard. Okay lets go." Tails and May get in the Tornado 3. He drives back to the beach to transform. Shadow jumps on the back and stands where Sonic usually stands. Kaida is in the hovercar with Ace. He is still knocked out. Now they are headed for another island. This one is covered with rocky cliffs and it is raining only on this island. There is a really long and skinny cliff that has an ancient lighthouse on it. At the top is something shiny. The light is purple. Tails pushes a button and the tornado is changing again. The wings form an X and then retract into the body. A glass covering comes onto the cockpit. The propeller retract and a small glass dome coveres the hole. Instead of a jet underneath, the propeller comes out of the back. Then they dive underwater. They then resurface instantly. The glass lifts up.

"Wow, its a sub and a boat." May looks around she sees that Shadow is with Kaida.

"Next time you do that, WARN ME first." Shadow is looking at Tails.

"Sorry...I forgot you were there, heh heh." Tails stops at the edge of the cliff. A metal arm comes out and grabs a rock to hang onto. Kaida is just gonna wait in the car. "May, you come with me."

"I'm coming too." Shadow jumps on the shore.

"No, you stay here with Kaida and Ace." Tails grabs May and flies to the top of the cliff. They start walking when May grabs his arm.

"Uh...Tails, I have to tell you something." May looks like she's about to cry. "I...kinda...looked at your journal on your computer."

"Is that all, I don't care if you read it, go ahead." Tails took off his compu-watch and handed it to her. "Read all you want, besides, I made the entries that are secret hidden."

They continue walking down a wet dirt path. The rain gets harder as they approach the old lighthouse tower. Tails opens the door and they enter. "I'm soaked, my shirt is completely stuck to my body. Turn around while I shake my shirt out, please." May is finished now and they look around. The place is very old and dusty. There is a huge spiral staircase on the wall of the tower. It is made of stone and has no railing. "It doesn't look very safe, I'll just fly up it." Tails grabs May and starts flying up, but he hits an electrical barrier and falls to the ground. He lands on top of May. He pushes himself up and is face to face with May. He quickly gets up. He is blushing alot.

"Lets pretend that never happened, k?" May is a little pink also.

"Well...I guess we walk." Tails and May start the long and slow walk up the stairs. The purple light is still shining at the top.


	17. Ch 16 The Lost Village

Ch 16: The Lost Village

Tails and May are still walking up the stairs of the lighthouse. This lighthouse is really huge. It is like the size of a skyscraper. May turns on the computer watch to see more journal entries.

_'June 14, 1999 1:00 A.M._

_I still haven't seen Sonic since the chaos incident. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Amy either. Wonder where they could be. I've made some modifications to the Tornado 2. Now it can run on solar energy. I made it so the solar energy will be 10 times as strong. It also has spare batteries that will last 2 hours. Bye...Tails out._

_June 30, 1999 8:39 P.M._

_I'm still all alone here at my workshop. I am so bored without Sonic. I wish he would return soon. I bet he is with Amy, secretly having a vacation without me. Maybe I should go see Knuckles at the floating Island. It usually is over south Africa during the summer. Yeah that sounds like fun. Bye...Tails out.'_

"Tails? What is the floating island?" Tails looked back at May.

"The floating island is an island that floats in the sky. We also call it angel island. It floats because of the Master Emerald. It is like a really big chaos emerald, but it controls all seven chaos emeralds. It has the power to stop their energy." Tails turns back around. They are almost at the top of the lighthouse.

_'July 1, 1999 11:58_

_Man Knuckles is so uptight. He never wants to have fun. I was swimming and hiking all day. It was so hot. I did cool off when I was snowboarding in the icecap mountain. Now I'm really tired. I'm just laying under the stars tonight. Bye...Tails out.'_

They are at the top of the lighthouse in a big room. The shard is at the top of an altar. It looks like it is being used as a powersource for something. The energy is flowing through the floor on some weird lines carved into the stone. Tails goes up to grab the stone when the room went dark. "May, What happened?...May?" Tails notices that the rain outside is stopped.

'Only the one with twin tails can reach the shard of storms. Thy soul has to be pure to pass the trial. Place thy blade in the hole of truth.' Then the light and time comes back into the room. Tails grabs his sword and looks for the hole. It is right in the center of the room. The same carvings are coming from the hole. These carvings are not filled with the energy. Tails put the sword into the hole, but nothing happens.

"What gives...I put the sword into the freaking hole." Tails looks at the alter there are pictures on it. There is a circle with a bolt of lightning inside next to a picture of the lighthouse lit. Under those pictures is another set of pictures. It is basically the same except for the element and light. It shows water instead of lightning. "Hmm...I think I understand."

"Good, because the door is shut tight and the ceiling is slowly dropping." May is trying to open the door.

"Okay, Waterfuse!" Tails' sword becomes enshrouded in bubbles/foam. He then drives it into the hole. Energy from the sword just fills in the cracks of the ancient symbols. The ceiling starts going the other way and then it flies off the roof and is falling towards the skinny cliff. It cuts through the cliff leaving the lighthouse on a tall spire of rock. It is very unsteady. "Whoa...that was a huge crash, it sounded bad."

"Um...T-Tails, I think we have a huge problem." May is looking out a small opening on the wall.

"Lemme just grab the shard." Tails heads for the shard and grabs it. It shoots out of his hand and attaches itself to the sword. Tails runs over to his sword and puts it back away. The lighthouse begins to rumble again. It gets so bad that they fall down. The tower tilts and May slides into the wall and it breaks apart. She is just at the edge of the wet floor. "MAY, Don't move...I'll be right there."

"Tails, help me." Just then the tower tilts more. May slides off the edge, but she is hanging onto the edge. "I'm...slipping, Ahhh...help."

Tails can't get to her in time, so he lets go of what he was hanging onto and slides down the floor on his stomach with his arm outstretched. He grabs May's arm, but pulls her off the edge along with himself. They are falling for a brief moment and then Tails flies. They slow down and come to a stop in mid-air. He is still grabbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Now the lighthouse is crumbling into the ocean. It almost landed on top of them, but Tails dodged it. The entire cliff that was out from the island is gone now. The storm ended as soon as the lighthouse fell. "I guess the lighthouse was causing the storm." Tails flew back over to the others. They were waiting in the car. The roof is up and the windows are up. Ace has some music playing. They land on the shore nearby. Tails goes up to the car and taps on the glass.

"Hey Tails, what's up." said Ace. Kaida is sitting next to him. She is meditating. Shadow is nowhere to be seen. "So, did you get the shard?"

"Yep, it's right here." Tails shows him the handle of the sword.

"You got the shard, good. Where is the next one." Shadow said behind Tails. Tails turned on his radar and looked at it.

"This one is to the south, way to the south. It looks like it's on another island." Tails flew over to his sub and jumped inside. "C'mon May."

"Wait, I'm going with you instead." Shadow jumped in fast. He starts wispering. "I need to talk with you, okay?"

"Sure, okay. May, can you go with them for now?" She nodded and went in the car.

"Okay, lets go!" Tails unclamps the tornado from the rocks. The top comes back down. He turns around and dives under. He starts to gain enough speed and goes full speed while rising at a steep angle. They fly out of the water and transform into a jet again. "Pretty cool, huh."

"Anyway, I need to talk to you about something. I don't know how to explain it, but...I think I'm in love with a human girl." Shadow is blushing slightly.

"So, what's the big deal? Love is love, it doesn't matter who it is."

"Do you think I should go see her? She reminds me of Maria, but it feels wrong for me to love someone else."

"You loved Maria? I didn't know that. Did she know?" Tails looks back in front of the window and pulls up fast because he almost hit the water. "Whoa, I'll put it on auto pilot."

"I was about to tell her, but that was right before the colony was attacked. She didn't even know the truth. I let her down..." Shadow has a tear going down his cheek.

"Maybe, this girl is the reincarnation of Maria. It could happen. I have done research about this, I learned that souls do really exist. Souls are attracted to any kind of spiritual energy. So the warp might have brought her soul to this girl."

"Really. Maybe I should go see her then. Thankyou, I needed that." Shadow laid back in his seat.

"I never thought I would ever get a girlfriend in my life. Back on earth I was always laughed at by the other foxes. They always said stuff like 'your stupid, you have two tails', or 'eewww get away from me'. I always ran away, I never showed them that I could fly, I thought they would laugh even more. That's probably why I never went to school with the other furries. Dammit, I said the 'f' word."

"No you didn't, I thought that you said furry." Said Shadow with a bewildered look on his face.

"I did, that is a terrible word for people like you and me. You didn't know that, Shadow?" Tails looked ahead and took over the flight controls. May, Kaida and Ace are in the hovercar down below. May is sitting on the same seat as Ace. They are struggling in the chair for room.

"Move...over." May is really annoyed.

"If your butt wasn't so big, we wouldn't have this problem." Ace really pissed her off.

"I DON'T HAVE A BIG BUTT!" She punched him in the chest. He slapped her in the face. They are just going at it non stop.

"It's okay Kaida, they will stop soon." Kaida told herself. Just then she get hit by an arm. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Kaida grabs Ace by the foot and holds him upside down. She pushes a button and the roof retracts. She puts him on the roof. She closes the roof and Ace is still up there. He is just hanging on for his life. There is an island up ahead. It is covered in a thick jungle. Even with the sun out the forest looks very dark.

"There it is Shadow, Were going to dive into the water, so hold on." Tails does a half loop and is going straight down. The plane transforms into the sub just before impact. They go at least 50 feet under before they resurface. Tails anchors at the beach like last time. "I'm detecting two shards here. One is over there, and the other is over here." The others arrive now and Kaida slams on the brakes. Ace goes flying into the forest. There is a loud thud. It sounds like wood breaking. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Hey, I missed you." May runs over to Tails and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushes slightly. "Oh don't worry about Ace, that was his punishment. Kaida is back to normal."

"I see, were in luck, the last two shards are here. Then we can finally save Sonic." Tails is really excited now. Ace emerges from the forest. He is all battered and bruised. He just walks over to Kaida and stands there. Shadow is waiting for everyone to pass. "I'll stay in front, while shadow stays in the back." Tails enters the forest. He is then followed by May, Ace, Kaida, and Shadow. The forest is crawling with vines and other over grown vegetation. The vines have thorns all over them. "Stupid frickin' vines." Tails is getting really irritated with the vines scratching him. Another vine hits him in the face. "That is IT, Steelfuse!" Tails takes out his sword and it has the steel power and is super sharp. He starts cutting all the vines in his path.

"Whew, I'm tired, that will show those vines whose boss." The path ahead looks pretty clear now. It is still very dark in the forest. It is kinda creepy. They all walk past the clearing and there is a small village up ahead. There are grass huts arranged in a circle. There are small children playing around a pole. These children are all foxes. They all have twin tails. "Whoa, they all look like me. Except for the colors."

"Uh-oh, we gots scary strangers in our village, run away." All the children run away to their houses. Then one old fox comes out of one of the huts. He looks identical to tails in color. His tails are really big and you can't see behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want? I'd suggest you leave and never-...You have two tails...it can't be." The old fox is looking right at Tails. He bows down on the ground. "You've finally returned...Milar."

"Milar? You have me confused with someone else. My name is Tails." He is a little scared of the old man.

"But you look exactly like him. Wait...Your eyes are blue. Wait...the purple monkey is on your head." The old man walks back to his house like nothing ever happened. Tails looked up and grabbed in the air, but nothing was there.

"Tails, there was nothing on your head. I think he is too old to talk." May is laughing, but she is trying to hide it.

"You need to hear the story from me, that old coot is getting out of hand." Tails looked to the left and sees a girl fox with two tails. She has pink fur as her main color and black fur where the white should be. She is a little taller than Shadow. The only thing she is wearing is a tanktop. The fur is thick enough so she doesn't need to wear pants. She has golden yellow eyes and a blood red bow in her long black hair. It goes all the way to the ground. "I'm Morgan, come with me."


	18. Ch 17 The Past of Miles Prower

Ch 17: The Past of Miles Prower

The fox girl known as Morgan is leading Tails and the others to her hut on a hill in the jungle. Her hut has a few metal pipes sticking out of it. They produced no smoke whatsoever. The leaves above were blowing from the exhaust. Her hut has a bunch of add-ons to it, so it is bigger then the rest. She leads them inside. For an inside of a hut, it looks pretty modern. There isn't any sign of any old things.

"Here we are, this place sure is better than that village. Sometimes the elder goes off his medicine and he gets nuts." Morgan sat at a table in the back room of the hut.

"Who is Milar?" Tails asked.

"He was your father. I can tell that you are related to him because of your eyes. You have your Mother's eyes."

"Wait, I was born on Earth...wasn't I?"

"I have videos that will explain everything in the other room. Tails follow me, the rest of you will stay here."

"Can May come too?" Tails quickly asked. Morgan nodded. They left the others and went into another room. There is a huge control panel in there. Morgan closed the door and turned the lights off. She started the computer up and played the recording. The video is showing a metallic room.

_**"Milar, come here. Miles is flying!" An unknown female voice said. The picture turned off for a second. It now showed a small two tailed fox hovering in the air. **_

_**"Good job Miles!" Then the baby fox went to a female fox and gave her a hug as he dropped into her lap. "Say something"**_

_**"Moo" Said the baby.**_

**_"I'll take that as a thankyou. What do you think Mia?" The clip went blank._**

"You were cute as a baby." May said. "Your still cute now." Morgan put in another clip.

_**There are some people talking in a dark room. Then the lights went on and one of them was Milar and the others were Mia and A pink and black fox. "You know the dangers of keeping the ship in constant warp drive. So It'll take another Month to reach earth, It is better than being dead." Mia said. She is a yellow fox with two tails and she has sky blue eyes. She has short brown hair and glasses. She is wearing a blue lab coat.**_

_**"I know the risks involved, but we only have three days left of food. If we continue in the warp, we will make it in five days. If we just monitor the engines then nothing can go wrong." Milar said. He is a dark orange two tailed fox. He has brown eyes. He is wearing a pilots jacket and blue jeans.**_

_**"Fine, but I will monitor the engine, and If I see the slightest irregularity we pull out of warp drive. It's time to feed Miles, I'm going to the room." She left the room with the pink and black fox girl. Now the screen is showing the room where Mia went. The room is all metallic. There are three beds in the room. The lights on the ceiling are very dim, but enough to see by. Mia is feeding A bottle to Miles. Just then an explosion rocks the whole ship. The camera goes fussy but the sound is still on. "Milar, what's going on!"**_

_**"Put Miles inside a safety pod, we have to save him before us. We need you to help turn the engines off." **_

_**"Ok, but what went wrong?"**_

_**"Something huge is attacking us. We must hurry to the engine room."**_

_**"Bye Miles, I love you."**_

_**There is a huge crash that makes more static on the screen. The video pops back on to see the whole area gets covered in firey explosions. Then the screen cuts out.**_

"So they were my parents...I always thought they abandoned me..." Tails puts his head down. "What happened...Why were they in space, Tell Me Now!"

"Here is the story. Your Mother was a top scientist and mechanic for the Republic of the defense Isles. On her job she was in charge of the Project Terraform. She had to design a ship that could get to Earth. Your father was the best pilot in the world. He helped in the war against the Darlan Federation. He single handedly stopped 34 attacks from their air force. He just flew a biplane. He was assigned to pilot the Ferante' Warp Ship. They met at the build site."

"How do you even know this stuff?" Tails is almost in tears.

"My mother told me about them. She always hated your father. She was in love with him at one time, But he never noticed her. He fell in love with Mia at first sight. My mother was on anti-depressant pills for a while. She always talked about revenge for not loving her. After the ship exploded they all died, there were no survivors. The government analyses all the footage and found out my mother set up a bomb in the engine room. It was meant to just kill one person, your Mother, but it exploded early. Before anyone was in there. There was a huge radar reading outside of a space monster that was on the outside of the ship. The explosion probably killed it though."

"Your Mother Killed my PARENTS!" Tails got out his sword and pointed it at Morgan. "Did you know anything about this before! I should kill you right here!"

"Wait, I had no idea about this, I never thought she could do anything so horrible, If you kill me, then your no better than she is." Morgan is crying now. "After the accident, All the two tailed people involved in the project were sent to this island. All the villagers banished me here for her actions. I'm only allowed to enter the village to get food or supplies. I must not talk, play, or interact with any other villagers as long as I live. Except for the shop owner."

"I'm sorry...I...just can't think straight. I wish they were still alive...I always thought if I searched long enough, I'd find them. I guess I should give up now...I have no family." Tails dropped the sword on the floor and sat back on the chair. His head is turned away. Some tears are falling on the floor.

"I know this is hard for you, when I found out about the death of my mom I almost killed myself. But you have friends, I have nothing. Oh take this." She turned around and grabbed something out of a box. It is the green shard. She hands it to Tails and it goes to the sword like all the rest.

"Now all you need is one more right? You must bring the evil in this world to a halt. Only you can do it. Your related to the great hero from the great war. You can leave anytime you like." They all go out to the living room where everyone is waiting. They all leave and go out into the jungle once again. Tails explains everything to the rest of them as they walk in the path that he made earlier.

"So, Milar was your father, huh? No wonder your such a good pilot. You must get your smarts from your Mother then." May is starting to love tails even more. "You must be really sad, but you don't have to go through it alone, I'll always be with you." She puts her arm over his shoulder and leans her head on him.

"Finally, the last shard is just up ahead-" Tails stops because of some rumbling. It gets even more intense until something huge comes out of the ground. The thing lands right in front of the yellow shard.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!" The thing just roared. It looks like the mix of a gorilla and an alligator. The head is that of an alligator with the gorilla body. It is completely made of stone. It then put it's hands on the ground. The earth began to shake and then stone spires jutted out of the ground, forming a circle around the area. It separated Tails from the rest of the bunch. Shadow is too fast for the spires to stop him and he joins Tails in the ring.

"So, you are protecting the shard, aren't you." Shadow jumps up and does a homing attack to the thing's head. But nothing happens. "This thing is really tough."

"I know what to do, Firefuse!" Tails jumped in the air and pointed his enflamed blade at the monster. He gathers the entire strength of the 30 seconds of power. The sword is glowing pretty bright. "FIRE!" A huge ball of fire is hurdling towards the beast. It is engulfed in the giant fireball. The ball grows twice as big, and then explodes. After this Tails comes back down. "See that, there's no way it could've survived. It was at least over 1000 degrees."

"Tails, keep your guard up, it's still alive!" Shadow pointed to the smoke cloud. A huge rock flies out of it and almost hits tails. "I've got it, use the water element and then the ice element."

"Oh, that is sure to work, Waterfuse!" The blade becomes bubbly. Tails forces tons of water on the rock beast. It is soaking wet. All the water starts going around it and spins faster. It forms a giant bubble of water around it. "Shadow, use your energy power to hold the water in place." Shadow stands in front of the bubble and launches an energy net around the bubble like a forcefeild. "Icefuse!" Tails puts the icy blade into the bubble and it slowly freezes it on contact. The bubble is slowly becoming an ice ball. He pulls the sword out and looks at the thing.

"Wow, this looks pretty cool. I'll finish the job. Chaos Spear!" A whole bunch of yellow spears form around the ice ball. Shadow quickly forms a fist and the spears blast through the ice, shattering it along with the beast. "It's dead." The pieces of the beast start glowing. They become white and start sparking. "Oh no, Tails grab ahold of my arm and lift me as high as you can go. EVERYONE STAND BACK, IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Tails is up far enough to avoid danger.

"Wait, the crystal will be destroyed if left down there." Tails looks at shadow. He jumps down and lands at the crystal. He grabs it right before the rocks explode. Shadow turned platinum just as the explosions hit him. "SHADOW...please don't die." After the smoke clears Tails goes down to Shadow. He is on the ground in a ball. "Shadow...I'm too late." Shadow suddenly twitched and came out of the ball.

"Don't you know that I'm the ultimate life, that puny explosion didn't even scratch me." Shadow stood up and handed Tails the yellow shard. It went with all the other shard in the same place.

"But...how did you...you don't have ANY scratches?" Tails is very confused and amazed.

"I turned super for 5 seconds before the rocks exploded. I put myself in a ball to protect the shard." All the spires sank back into the ground. May ran over to Tails and gave him a big hug.

"You did it, now we can get the light shard." They all go back to the beach. "So, where to now?"

"Ace, tell us how to get to the holy island. My radar can't detect light or any kind of magical element." Ace points to the north.

"We have to go far to the north. There is a huge ocean whirlpool there. Beyond that lies Holy island. The hovercar won't be able to cross the whirlpool though. Only three of us can go. I'll stay here, you guys choose." Ace jumps in the hovercar and listens to some music.

"I really don't want to go either." Said Kaida.

"Well then, see ya later guys." Tails hops in the Tornado and starts it up. May jumps in the back seat. Shadow is on the tail again. He jumps off remembering what happened last time. "Hey Shadow, where ya going?"

"I really don't want to get wet again. I'll hop on again after you take to the skies." Shadow is waiting on the beach. Tails closes the glass dome as he turns around. They dive again and shoot out of the water as it turns into jet mode. Shadow takes off like a rocket and is running under Tails. Tails lowers the plane to the surface of the water and is causing the water to spray out. Shadow jumps onto the wing and then jumps onto the tail. "Okay, lets go!" Tails pushes a yellow button that put the jet into turbo speed. They are going at least 455 mph.


	19. Ch 18 Island of Frozen Time

Ch 18: Island of Frozen Time

The Tornado 3 is going at full power. Tails and May are just watching the world go by. They are getting near the huge oceanic whirlpool. Shadow is still on the tail of the jet, just standing there. It is a moonlit night without a cloud in sight, even if there was it would just be a blur as they went by. They are going just under the speed of sound. Tails pulls out of turbo speed and slowly goes back to the normal speed.

"Why are we slowing down?" said May.

"I ran out of turbo fuel. Plus, the place is right in front of us." Tails pointed to a large island with white ruins all over it. As they approached, the jet suddenly went out. "That can't be good. We don't have enough space for emergency mode. We'll have to go aquatic." There was just enough power to transform into the sub. "Shadow, jump off." They dove very hard into the water. It went under pretty far too. Tails pushes another button and foot pedals come out of the floor. "Start pedaling May, we must work together." Tails is making the lower propeller go, and May is making the rear one move. They slowly rise and are going pretty slow. They start to stop and go backwards. "Uh-oh the WHIRLPOOL!" They start pedaling faster, but its no use. "SHADOW, HELP!"

"I'll be right there." Shadow runs across the water and jumps on the sub. "Move over." Shadow gets in the front seat and pedals. He is going super fast. The sub is just stopped between the two motions. "Tails, if I go any faster, the thing will break. Think of something!"

"Guys, we don't have much time!" Yelled May. Tails suddenly opened the hood of the engine area. He pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Shadow, use this fake emerald to get us out of here." Shadow took the emerald and held it up.

"Chaos Control!" Energy is surrounding them all. Then time stops. "We don't have much time to move, I feel the energy leaving me already." Shadow pedals fast again. They are finally moving forward at a good speed(about 45 mph) and leaving the whirlpool behind. The island is just up ahead when they come out of chaos control. They make landfall at a stony beach. "I really hate the ocean. You could've told me about that fake emerald a long time ago."

"Sorry about that, I just never thought about it. Besides, we gotta get the light shard and end this chaos now!" Tails walked off the front of his plane and landed on the beach. "I wish I knew what happened to the tornado 3. Nevermind, lets go." Tails looked around his surroundings. The whole island seemed very quiet, like there wasn't any animals in the forest. In front of him was a huge forest with tall trees. They were all pine trees. To the right of him, there is an old looking lighthouse made of stone. It is out on a small peninsula sticking out from the island. To the left there is a ruined city. All the buildings are huge and white. Strangely, there are no plants growing on them. Tails looked at the water, It was not even moving at all. He stepped in the water and made a splash. It just stayed up in the air. It was moving, but not enough to notice unless you focused on it. "That is just plain weird."

"What is?" Shadow came over to him.

"This whole island is stuck in a time freeze."

"So that's why the plane stopped and went down to sea." Shadow walked down the beach a few feet. Tails headed back to the plane.

"C'mon May, let's go to where Shadow is...May?...HEY! If you don't wanna go just say so, but please don't ignore me, okay?" Tails is looking at the back of her. "FINE, don't talk to me, I'm gone!"

"What's up?" Shadow commented.

"It's May, she won't even apologize for ignoring me. Girls are so confusing, I don't even know what I did."

"Maybe she'll talk to me and I can tell you what you did wrong." Shadow ran over to the plane and started talking to her. After a while he slapped her.

"What the hell are you doing! I thought you were going to talk to her, not beat her up!" Tails is really mad at him. He walked over to May.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" There was no answer still.

"Tails?" Asked Shadow.

"What! Can't you see that you traumatized her!"

"I barely touched her cheek. I must tell you something. She is stuck in the time freeze. I think only we are immune to it's effects.

"How come she wasn't before." Tails is confused.

"It probably works the same as chaos control. Just hold her hand for a minute." Shadow stood back and watched.

Tails grabbed her hand. "Oh, where did you go..How did you get here...You were just over there-" Tails hugged her tightly. "Tails...I...can't...breath."

"Sorry, um, yeah. May, you were trapped in a time freeze. The only way for you to not be affected is for me or Shadow to make some kind of physical contact with you."

"Heehee...Now you'll have to hold my hand." Tails led her off the plane. He is slightly blushing.

"Shadow, not one word from you." Tails saw that Shadow was smiling funny. They all headed for the deserted ruins. The ruins look like they used to be a town of some kind. It looked roman from the tall white pedestals. The town is very old and dusty, but there is no sign of any aging. It all looks new and unbroken. "Wait a minute, Shh!" They took cover behind a building. "Isn't that one of the grand cross warriors?"

"Yeah, it is. I think it is Bruiser. He shouldn't be much of a problem though. He is all buff and no brains. He is also incredibly slow. But don't get too cocky. If he manages to get a hold of you, he could break you in half." Shadow is looking around the corner.

"Are we in danger Tails?" May has a concerned look on her. Tails shook his head.

"C'mon, lets go." Shadow jumps around the corner and lands on Bruiser's head but then jumps off. He does nothing. "What is wrong with you. Hmmpth...Pathetic! Wait, he's stuck in the time freeze. HEY GUYS, we can just go now."

"Oh okay." said Tails. As Tails passed Bruiser, he kicked his leg and made the guy fall over. He looks like a fallen statue. "Heheheh..."

Up ahead is a huge building that looks like a temple of some sort. The front of it looks triangular with a small square opening right in the middle. There are no stairs, ledges, or any way to get up to it. The doorway is up at least 80 feet. "This can't be the only way in, can it?"

"Lemme scan it first, Shadow." Tails grabbed May's right arm and fiddled around with the watch. A holographic 3D map appeared over the face of the watch. The overall compound was enormous and goes a few levels under ground. "Wow, this place is huge. This door is the only entrance and there is a long hallway that goes to a huge vertical shaft. It appears to be very hard to enter this building, but there is no other way out that I can see."

"One problem, how the heck are all three of us going to get in?" May asked as she looked up at the door. In a split second Shadow jumped at the wall and ran up it to the door. "What about me?"

"I'll carry you up." Tails put his arms around her and lifted off the ground. They gradually got up to where Shadow was. He already went ahead. "That worked well. I didn't even break a sweat. Wonder where Shadow went?"

Shadow was in a big circular room that has a hexagon shaped hole in the middle. It went down farther than the eye could see. He tossed a pebble in the hole. Ten seconds later he heard an echo. "That's a long way down."

Tails and May finally reach the room. "Hey Shadow, find anything?" Tails looks at the huge hole. "Holy fruits, that's a big hole. How do you think we should get down there."

"I sense great danger down there, I think May should stay here, It's safer." Shadow looked down the hole with his arms crossed. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but she can slow us down if you have to keep contact with her."

"I see your point. May? Do you have any problems with our decision?" Tails was looking at her face.

"How long will you be gone?" Said May.

"That's the good thing, the time freeze will make you think it only took a few seconds for us to return. If were not back in 3 minutes, yell for my name." Tails was about to let go of her arm when she kissed him. Then he let go of her hand. She looked frozen but her arm was moving super slow down to her side. "I promise I will come back."

"Good, lets go. You can just air lift me down the shaft." Shadow waited until Tails was flying before he grabbed onto his hand. They were halfway down the shaft when a huge sound of shifting stone was heard from above. "That sound can't be good, I recommend you to go faster."

Tails stopped moving his tails for a moment and they were in a freefall. Right before they were going to hit the bottom he spun his tails horizontally and the flew into the next room through the doorway. A second later a huge boom came from the shaft they were just in. It sounded like a boulder just crashed on the floor of the shaft. Shadow and Tails hit the wall opposite the doorway. "Are you okay, Sonic?"

"You must have really hit your head, I'm Shadow remember, Shaa-Dow not Saa-nik." Tails is still on the floor. "Lets just hope this trap can't reset itself, or were stuck down here."

"I never want to do that again!" Tails brushed himself off and looked around. They were in a huge room with many doors, 9 to be exact. Each door had an elemental symbol on it that represented each shard that Tails has. The wall that they had crashed into was, in fact, a door itself. It has 7 torches above it in an arch. The symbol on the door looked like a bright orb that shined. "This room is amazing." Tails touched the light door. The door started to glow and then an orange ball of light shot out of it. The orb went into the center of the room. It formed into a ghostly fox. It was the same fox that taught Tails about elemental fusion. '_I see you have the shards, young hero.'_

"It's using telepathy. Have you seen this thing before?" Shadow is looking intently on the spirit.

_'I do use telepathy and yes I have met the hero before. I know why your here. To obtain the light crystal so you can restore peace to your friend and this world. But I must warn you. If your friend here does anything to help you through the trials, he will surely die. It is my duty as protector of the light shard to make sure you are really the chosen one. Do not worry because if you really are the chosen, you will definitely succeed. Do you wish to proceed?'_

"Yes." Said Tails firmly. The spirit came closer to him.

_'Before I depart, I must teach you two things. The 30 seconds of power you get from a shard can also be focused in you hand. If you concentrate it in your hand it will be used as a projectile. You can also use all the shards at once to become temporarily invincible. Best of luck in the trials.'_ The spirit vanished in a flash.

"I guess I will stay here then. Maybe I'll train or something." Shadow went over to the light door and sat in a meditation position.

"Bye then." Tails went over to the first door on the right of the light door. It has a flame symbol on it. Tails pushed on it, but nothing happened. "Hmm...what to do what to do? I got it Firefuse." His sword lit up in flames. Tails took a swing at the door and nothing happened still. He put his hand out in front of him and focused the energy into it. The flames left the sword and turned into red light around Tails' glove. Once he stopped focusing a fireball shot from his hand. It hit the door and the symbol started to glow red and the door slid up. Tails ran through the door and came across a strange looking room. There is a lone walkway going across a pool of water. "This is the trial of flame? Piece of cake."

He was about to step on the walkway when it vanished. He tapped his foot where the walkway was and it was still there but invisible. "This might be harder than it looks," said Tails.


	20. Ch 19 The Holy Crystal

Ch 19: The Holy Crystal

"YAAAAAA!" Yelled Shadow. His whole body is platinum and is glowing intensely. He is fully charged now and is just floating in the center of the room. After about 5 minutes he dropped to the floor and turned black. He is breathing very heavy and sweat is dripping from his nose. "...fi...ve...whole...minutes...", He layed on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "That's the longest I have ever done. Time to try for longer." Shadow stood up and started to yell some more and turned super once again. This time he is going all over the place punching super fast and kicking super fast. After about 10 minutes he fell to the floor unconscious.

"This puzzle is a piece of cake. I just have to use my firesword to light up the path." Tails was halfway across the maze walkway. The walkway goes in many directions and turns a lot. He finally makes it to the other side. There is a circular platform with 5 large torches around it. They are all unlit. "So I just have to light these? Eas-wait, what is this?" He sees a diagram on the floor. It reads, FOUR LIGHTS LEAD THE WAY. "But which four?" There is a tiny scribble under the big words. Tails gets down closer._ -hint, not the lake-_ . "Not the lake?" Tails looks at the big pool he just crossed.

"I got it! Firefuse!" Tails lights all the torches except the one closest to the pool. The area begins to shake and a hole opens in the ceiling and light shines through to the center of the circle platform. The floor begins to shake also. Tails jumps out of the way. It opens and a huge lens on a metal holder rises up. The lens is a reddish color. The light bends and hits the wall at the entrance of the room. The light is like a laser and ignites a fuse that leaves the room. "Wow, that was cool! I guess I'm done here." Tails proceeds to exit the room when the original path reappears in the middle of the pool. Tails runs across it and exits the room.

"It took you long enough! I thought you died in there." Said a platinum shadow.

"SHADOW! Your...your...super!" Tails is amazed at this.

"Yeah I know. I'm just about finished. There!" His fur turned back to black as he came back down. "That was about...half an hour ago when I transformed."

"I only thought you could do it for a few moments." Tails looked over at the light door and noticed the first torch is lit with red fire. "Oh I get it, I have to make all the torches light to enter that door. Good luck with your training Shadow." Tails left to complete the other trials. After about two more trials Tails came into the center room again and saw that Shadow is silver again and he has a bunch of food all over the place.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Shadow was chowing down on a loaf of bread with cheese on the inside.

"Where did you get all that food?" Tails knew something was up.

"Outside, why?" He continued to eat.

"But-the shaft-wait a minute, what did you do?" Tails walked over to him.

"While I was super I kinda got hungry. I flew up and out of the shaft and into the town. I just grabbed some stuff from the market." Shadow grabbed a sandwich and tossed it over to Tails. "Go ahead and eat something."

"I'm not eating stolen foo-", Tails' stomach just rumbled and roared. "Oh well."

"I won't get caught anyway. I led a trail of food to that bruiser guy, they'll think it was him." After about 20 minutes they were done eating.

"So, how long have you been super?"

"Three and a half hours. I'm actually used to it now, I can barely feel it. After you are done with three more trials, I'm going to try to turn hyper. If it doesn't work I'll use the fake emerald for more power. See you around." After this Tails gets up and goes to the next door. He has already beat the fire, steel, and water trials. After 5 hours Tails is done with the rest of the trials. As he comes out of the door he feels a blast of wind. He sees shadow is trying to become his hyper form. There is a sudden bright light that comes from Shadow's whole body. Tails can barely see at all. The ground is rumbling a little. As the light fades away, he sees Shadow is glowing many metallic colors. It goes in the order of platinum, blood red, deep purple, navy blue, dark green and back to platinum. His red stripes are still there, but they are metallic and glowing. After about ten seconds the glowing suddenly stops and Shadow drops like a stone and hits the hard floor.

"Shadow!", yells Tails. He runs over to him. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah...I'm... COUGH ...Fine...shit." Shadow sees that he coughed up some blood. His stomach feels like it got stomped on and burned. After a second Tails gets a goblet of water and gives some to Shadow. "Ugh...Thanks." Shadow just laid there, breathing heavily, for half an hour until he slowly came back to normal. "Man, that was harder than I thought it would be. I've never felt so drained. I guess I don't have enough experience with the emeralds yet. How did Sonic do it though?"

"I can explain that. When Sonic turned hyper he gave me the chaos emeralds because he had all 7 super emeralds. He only absorbed the emeralds power and left them in the chamber. They acted as energy storage tanks along with my emeralds. That is the reason I could turn super also. Some extra energy went into my body. Since I had no idea how to control the power, four small birds came to aid me. They were like a cap to my power so I wouldn't overheat. In other words, you need something or someone to share energy with." Tails looked tired after saying all of that.

"I think I can stand now. I never want to feel this pain again...Hey Tails, I need you to make me another fake emerald after we get the light crystal. This time make it so it can store energy instead of giving it off. Think you can do that?"

"Sure I can, I just have to reverse the polarity when creating it. C'mon let's hurry and get the crystal." As they approach the door all the different colored torches grew brighter and then the door lifts up. Up ahead is a circular room that is twice as big as the one they came from. The spirit is waiting for them in the center.

_'So, you succeeded in all the trials, but first you need to do one last thing. Defeat this monster of shadows behind me, and only then the crystal will be yours.'_ A huge dark mass of smoke appeared behind the spirit. It has no real shape except for four legs it has on the underside. Then it sprouted two large wings on the top and the center of its round body opened a huge mouth with sharp black teeth.

"I'll try my best." The monster charged at Tails and hit him with a wing. It knocked him back a few feet, but he got up and cut off his wing with a flaming blade. The wing shriveled up into a ball and flew back onto the body and formed a leg. "Crap." Tails' blade became electrified and he did a few slashes at the creature. The creature was almost completely shredded. As it was regenerating Tails charged up all the energy and sent a huge bolt of lightning at it. There are only a few pieces left of it. They all formed little sharp needles and flew at Tails. They were all slashed almost instantly. The pieces were still reforming.

"Oh no you don't, Icefuse!" Tails' sword became icy and a cold blue-ish wind is swirling around it. He held the blade up and it became nothing but blue wind. He hit the floor and the whole thing became frozen along with the remains of the beast. "That should do it." But before Tails could even blink a piece of the monster wrapped around his body. More and more pieces latched on until the beast was fully reformed.

"HEY! YOU BASTARD! Let him go!" Shadow is super mad. "Stop the test! Spirit! Didn't you hear me, I said stop the test!"

_'I cannot do that, He must overcome the beast. I would advise you to not interfere.'_

"What! Your just gonna let him die...I don't think so!" Shadow is glowing very brightly. His fur turned platinum and he is floating. He starts charging at the beast but hits a barrier. It starts electrifying him. Even being super it hurts him a little. "AHHH! I won't let this barrier stop me!" Shadow puts his hands out in front of him and shoots a huge golden energy beam at the barrier. The barrier is just nullifying the effect. "AAAHHHHH! NO...I...MUST...SAVE HIM!" The beam grows brighter and larger. _'If i had more power I could turn hyper. Where could I put some extra energy. I know, the fake emerald.'_ He summons even greater power from within. The emerald in the other room is glowing brightly yellow. Suddenly Shadow is glowing super bright.

The light spreads throughout the entire room. Its like a super nova. The light fades and Shadow is hyper once again. His fur and energy beam are glowing many dark colors at a high rate. The beam is still growing brighter. The barrier is actually bulging away from the beam. It is almost about to break. At the last minute the emerald in the other room explodes and shards are sent in all directions. They are imbedded in the floor, walls, and ceiling. Shadow's energy beam vanishes and he falls to the floor and turns back to normal. He is unconscious, but is almost dead.

Inside the body of the beast Tails gets a sudden twinge of energy. _' I've had enough of this! Something terrible must've happened out there...Ahhh...Shadow...you didn't...your not that stupid! I can feel it though...no...That's IT. EVERYTHINGFUSE!' _The monster suddenly stopped. Golden light is just coming out of holes on the beasts body. A massive explosion destroyed it. Tails is floating there. He looks different. His fur is yellow-gold. His three hairs on his head are strait and needle-like. A golden aura is surrounding him. His arms are down at his sides along with his tails and feet. His eyes are pure white and electrified. The sword is golden with sparkles coming from it. "Hey spirit! What did you do to him! If you weren't already dead I'd...I'd." Tails' voice is echoed and deeper than normal. He quickly loses this super form and goes to the ground.

_'Rest assured, your friend is still among the living, for now. You can heal him with the holy powers of the crystal, now make haste to this altar and place the blade in the slot.'_ Tails just did as he was told. After the sword was placed in the altar, a small white round crystal floated down from a hole in the ceiling. Once it touched the end of the handle on the sword, it became pure white and changed shape. The light faded and the sword handle looks completely different. The leather grip is light blue and the metal part is just blue. On the end of it is the round crystal with all seven of the shards around it. Each shard is the same length from eachother and is embedded halfway in the white gem. Tails pulls the sword out of the pedestal and the blade is different in color. It is slightly see through and has a bluish tint. The blade is actually five times stronger than before.

"Wow, I can feel the energy flowing right into me. It feels light as a wooden stick. But enough about that, how do I heal Shadow?" Tails walked over to him and set the side of the blade gently to his face. A sheet of light poured over the motionless hedgehog and went in him. Tails stepped back and watched. Shadow opened his eyes slowly. "Are you alright...can you move at all?"

"I'm fine, what the hell just happened. I thought you were going to die, I'd hate to have to go back and tell May that you died if I did nothing about it."

"You did save me you know. Inside the beast I felt your lifeforce suddenly dwindle. It drove me to destroy the beast. If you hadn't done what you did I wouldn't be here right now."

"I guess your right. Enough of this talk we should get out of here fas-whoa!" The whole place is shaking. It is a huge earthquake and big white stones are falling out of the ceiling. "Oh-no, Time is back to normal now. Let's go, now!" Shadow grabs tails by the wrist and turns super and blasts down the corridor, goes through the huge room and flies up the vertical shaft. Once they reach the top he sets Tails down. May is now at the entrance.

"Tails! What's happening down there, why is there an earthquake?" Before she could say anything else Tails grabbed her and they shot out of the entrance hole. They landed safely on the shaking ground. Then the entire temple falls straight down. It goes right into the sea. "Ahhh, the island is breaking apart!" A huge crack opens right in front of them. The ground starts falling. Tails grabs her and starts running.

"That will take too long, we'll fall if we run." Shadow turns super and grabs them both and jets toward the Tornado3. The island is rapidly breaking apart behind them, but it won't be long before it catches up with them. Shadow drops Tails and May in the plane. He gets behind it and starts pulling it into the water. He turns it around and pushes it with all his power. "I know the fake emerald shattered, so I'm gonna push till I get tired." They are going the speed of sound as the island behind them sinks to the depths of the sea.


	21. Ch 20 Fear, Blackmail, and Death

Ch 20: Fear, Blackmail, and Death

Using the remaining energy from his body, Shadow gave a final push to the Tornado3. After this he falls into the ocean. He surfaces and starts swimming but they are too far ahead of him. Shadow jumps out of the water and land on his feet, hovering on the water. He looks around and sights the plane. He speeds off to it.

As the Tornado3 slows down Tails looks back and sees something coming. "Hey, What is that."

May turns around an looks. They see it is just Shadow. He quickly catches up with them. "Hey, where did you go."

"For a swim. Where do you think." Shadow sits on the tail as usual. "So now what."

Tails pushed a button and the foot pedals came out again. "I looked on my pocket computer, we are near Kit Isle. It's straight ahead. Shadow can pedal with me." May got out of her seat and swapped spots with Shadow. He begins pedaling super fast. The island is just up ahead. There is dark smoke clouds from the explosion of the power plant. "Wow, that place has seen better days."

Shadow suddenly start pedaling backwards. "I sense something terribly wrong about this Island. We shouldn't go on the beach or anywhere for that matter."

"But we need a place to rest, we cant stay out here on the ocean. The Tornado3 can only stay afloat for so long without power." Tails looks at Shadow with a 'I'm right and you know it' expression.

"Okay...I know of a secret cave to hide in." Shadow grabs the rear controls and starts pedaling again. They go along the island until they reach a small cave and enter it. "This place should suffice for now."

"It's s-so c-cold here." May said as she shivered. She jumped out and onto the cold wet cave floor. "There is no firewood or anything to start a fire with. Tails we wont survive the night in this place."

"Yeah Shadow, why couldn't we go in the forest or something." Tails is about to turn the Tornado3 around.

"No, listen to Tails! If you go out there, they will kill you." With this Tails looks at him curiously.

"W-what do you mean? They...I don't understand." Tails gets out of the plane and walks over to them.

"Okay, you know that legend. About the creatures in the subway. Well its true. I saw one of them. I can sense them all over this island. There are none around here though. They must've escaped when the power plant exploded. We should be safe here for the night. "And as for living conditions May, Tails can handle that. You have control over all the elements."

"Ok I'll try." Tails concentrates hard on the cave entrance. Suddenly huge rocks come from the ground and seals the cave except for a small hole. "Yes, exactly how I pictured it." The remaining water evaporated and the steam left through the hole. "That's better now."

"We still need heat Tails." Said Shadow. Tails thought for a moment. He looked at the floor for a moment. Then grass suddenly appeared across it. Then a tree in the center grew 4 feet tall and 3 feet wide. Tails then cut the tree down. "Whoa."

"There that should do it. Man I'm beat." Tails is about to do more stuff when he just falls there and starts snoring in the grass. May giggles at the site and walks over and sits next to him. She puts his head on her lap and strokes his hair.

"He is so cute." As May is with Tails, Shadow readies a small chaos spear and throws it at the giant log. It splits in perfect pieces. He then grabs a few pieces and sets them up like a teepee. Shadow puts the sole of his foot facing the fire site and turns on the jets which ignites the wood. "Wow, good job Shadow."

"You learn a few survival tricks being a loner." Shadow sits with his back to the far wall. '_I just hope those creatures didn't sense us_.' Shadow has his eyes closed, but is alert just incase. The rest of the night was good except for some small noises in the distant forest. The yelps of wolves being attacked in there. A few faint roars from the creatures. Shadow was nervous the whole night. Shadow was about to fall asleep.

"NO, May!" Shadow jumped up ready to fight. But saw Tails sitting up. The moon was shining through the hole on Tails. So he could tell his eyes were wet.

"Thank god it's only you...You scared me." Shadow sat back down.

"Why do i keep having that nightmare?" Tails wiped his eyes. "I scared you...the ultimate life form is jumpy...that's funny."

"Err...What nightmare are you having?" Shadow asked to change the subject.

"Well, it's kinda personal, but here goes. I'm in this field with a tree that I'm sitting under. May shows up and...we kiss...and then the tree explodes and a shadowed man or thing is standing there. The dream varies. But is the same. The monster kills May and then i wake up. First the monster was a hedgehog shape, but tonight it was a beast or alien thing. It just breathed and she died...she..." Tails has his hands on his face crying. "Sorry, I just love her so much, I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Oh I see. I think your just worried. But I know you can protect her. Man when is dawn gonna break. Those creatures are killing everything in the forest. The sounds are so disturbing. It's weird, I can sense them only in the forest. Not one approached the ruined city once. Well that is good for us, but it's just so creepy."

"I'm gonna stay up for a while." Tails gets up and walks over to the end of the cave. He goes over to the Tornado3 and gets his data cube. After about three hours he made another fake emerald, it's blue this time. "Good, now to put it in the engine." After he put the fake emerald in all the systems started up and rebooted. He pushed a button on the console. The Tornado3 transformed into car mode. The noise woke may up.

"Five more minutes...huh, what are you doing Tails?" May got up and walked over to him. "How did you get the Tornado working again?"

"I made another fake emerald. But Im tired now lets go back to bed." He looks back at May. She's sleeping in the cockpit. Tails gets in the back seat and falls asleep.

About three hours later dawn breaks. There are no sounds except for the wind and water. Tails and May are still fast asleep. Shadow wakes up from his accidental sleep. "Uh...ok, everything's fine." He whispered. He gets up and walks around. In the corner of his eye he sees light, just slightly. At the end of the cave he sees an outline of a door. "Why did I not notice that before?" He just shrugs and goes over to the door. He forces it open as it scrapes the floor. There is a lot of dust everywhere, but it settles. "This place is still here?" Shadow is in the old rebel HQ. It's in terrible condition. There is rubble in random places, The sun is shining through the cracks and holes in the roof, and it smells like death all over. "I don't like that smell, the creatures might be near." After that he readies a long chaos spear, and holds it like a normal spear as he proceeds down the hall.

"Um...Goomoring." said Tails as he yawned. May is still sound asleep. He shakes her, but she just huddles into a ball tighter. "Ok, I'll let you sleep." Tails sees the wide open door with light shining in. "Oh no, A creature must've got Shadow." Tails grabbed the crystal sword and went into the passageway. He walks down it a ways and comes across a door. The room is small and has a bunch of shelves. Tails looks down and sees a dead body. He backs out of the door and crashes into someone. "Ahh, don't eat me...Oh its just you Shadow."

"Theres nothing here, lets go back."

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID GO!"

"Alright already, sheesh!" They head back together.

'_I never want to come here ever again_' Shadow looks back for a brief moment. He sees a tiny black tail moving from around the corner. He quietly shuts the door behind him. "They are here. The creatures' babies."

"What, I thought you could sense them."

"The adults, but not the baby ones, they must be too small for my senses. They probably were here the whole time. We gotta go, NOW! CHAOS SPEAR!" He destroyed the sealed cave entrance completely. Then he threw another at the door, causing it to cave in.

"Hop on." Tails already had the tornado in plane mode. But instead of wheels at the bottom there were two pontoons. The plane skidded across the cave floor and into the water. "That was close."

"I don't think anyone is alive on that island. If they are, they better escape." Shadow looked like he was actually afraid of them.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Asked Tails.

"I'm fine." Shadow just turned his head away.

"Hey, where are we going?" Said May.

"Back to where we left Kaida and Ace. We need a plan to sneak into the place where Sonic is." Tails turns the plane into jet mode and blasts toward the village island in the south.

Meanwhile, in a castle on an island far to the south-west. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ISLAND'S GONE!" Screamed Falcner into the radio. Someone appears behind him.

"Sir, our satellites show that it sunk late yesterday afternoon." Said a hedge-knight.

"Grrr...Fine. Send a transport to go get Bruiser in the northern sea. He'll have the beacon on, I hope." Falcner stormed out of the main radio tower and into the throne room. He walked to the throne and kneeled. "Lord Cinos, I've unfortunate news for you."

"Go ahead." Said the cold voice. Only his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"The sacred island in the north has completely vanished, the entire research team is missing. We just got radio contact from Bruiser." Falcner kept his head down.

"Very well, you may go now."

"Your not angry sire?" Said Falcner as he looks up.

"Don't question me, just GOOOO." His voice became demonic when he yelled. A huge wind blasted Falcner out of the room and into the wall.

"Falcner, you idiot." He got up and walked away. Falcner went down to barracks. He passed a few soldiers, and knights. The room holds at least 100 people, but only a few are still here. "HEY, you soldiers better hurry up and get out, if you know what's good for you!" Soon the room was empty. Falcner went to the end of the room and sat down. "How does he have so much power. Cinos just appeared one day and BAM, hes the new king. My thrown taken from me in one day. The chancellor made a huge mistake. That fox boy sure has gotten strong. I can't believe him and his friend beat me."

"There you are Falcner, heehee. Still a loser like always. Do you think Cinos will be happy about your rebellious attitude." Said a pretty hedge-knight. She is just wearing her tech-cloth, as all the grand cross do when they aren't on duty. She has light blue fur and dark blue streaks on her spines, arms, legs, and the corners of her eyes. All her spines are down like any other female hedgehog's, except for the top center one, which goes back.

"What are you doing here, Lena. Get back with your low ranking friends."

"For your information, I'm replacing Cilia in the grand-cross. Now I know we can be friends, or something closer. Or I can tell Cinos what your real plans are." She is just standing there with her arms crossed.

"Fine, what do you want me to do."

"Well, I want you to obey me for one week. Whatever I say, you do."

"If i refuse?"

"I'll tell Cinos everything, and show him this recording. Everything you said is on tape." She pulls out a tape from behind her. Falcner gave her a hesitant nod. "Good boy, Now come here. Kiss me."

"What, I don't like you in that way. I hate you." Knowing he cant win Falcner goes over to her and kisses her on the cheek. "Ok."

"Oh no you don't." Lena grabs him and kisses him on the mouth. She is kissing him crazily. After about a minute she stops. "That's better. Oh and were getting married tomorrow, or ELSE." With that, she leaves.

"That's the last time I talk aloud! Now I have to deal with two annoyances." Falcner smashes his fist through the door and rips it off. A young soldier looks at him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He storms off.

"There's the island Shadow, Uh oh. It's on fire!" Said Tails looking at the burning forest. They quickly land and head down the beach. Kaida and Morgan are standing on the edge of the forest. "Kaida!"

"Huh, oh. Tails come here." Kaida has tears in her eyes. "He, he...killed them all."

"Who. What happened here."

"It was, a grand cross. His name is Necro...and he killed Ace..", Kaida collapsed on the ground crying.

"I'm going in there." Tails started to run, but May stopped him.

"I'm going with you." She said as she pulled out a small cylinder. It grew into a pole longer than the crystal sword.

"Where'd you get that?" Tails is shocked that May is wanting to fight. "Ok, come on then."

"Kaida fought me so much, I learned her moves. She gave me this pole before we left here." They both run into the burning forest. Shadow follows them also.


	22. Ch 21 Higher Stakes pt1

Ch 21: Higher Stakes pt.1

Unimaginable heat is everywhere in the forest. The light from the fire is almost blinding. Branches and trees are falling and cracking. Without stopping Tails and May are rushing through the burning woods. Tails has May by the hand as they run. The sound of the fire prevents them from hearing eachother without yelling. Shadow is right behind them at their speed. A branch suddenly falls in front of Shadow, but he turns left. More and more branches keep falling. He's going through the forest like a maze, turning every ten seconds. Shadow sees an opening up ahead. He goes out but stops. "Dammit, I got turned around in there."

"Hey, I thought you were helping them." Said Morgan. Shadow goes to the tornado3 and takes the fake emerald.

"Chaos Control," Shadow vanishes. Morgan looks confused.

"Ok, we are almost there." Tails makes water splash on them both to keep their fur from catching fire. They make it to the village, but now its only a burning mess. There are piles of ash everywhere. One had a metal necklace in it. "Oh no, they were the people here. He killed them. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Tails and May are looking around the burning village. Just then something appeared behind Tails. Tails turned around fast, ready to strike. "Shadow, don't do that. I almost hit you."

"Where is the bastard responsible for this."

"I don't know. I'm looking for him. May you find anything. May...MAY!" Tails turns around and sees her up ahead. Shes still as a log. Tails runs up to her. She has her hands on her mouth and is looking down. Tails looks. "OH MY GOD. Ace...no." Ace's body is half burned to ash from the waist down. "Why...YOU BASTARD...WHY DID YOU DO THIS...COME OUT NOW!" Tails has watery eyes, but is extremely mad. All of a sudden something went right through them with extreme force. They all crouched down but the wind knocked them onto the ground. Tails' Sword flew into a tree.

"There's no way you can beat the great Necro. Muahahaa," Said a metallic deep voice. It was one of the grand cross. He is a green hedgehog. His spines are really long and straight, like they were hard. His armor is the same as the others, except for 2 major differences. There is a huge flamethrower attached to his arm. The gun is his entire hand. There is a double cylinder tank on his back. A tube goes from the top of the tank right onto his arm and to the gun. He is hovering with the jet boots. His tech-cloth is orange. His helmet covers his whole face, with only an orange visor to look out of. But that isn't why Tails is looking at him with horror. He has May in his left arm."Try anything and I'll melt her face off."

"M-m-may..." Tails is frozen in place. He is just focused on May.

"Tails, Im sorry, I shouldn't have come with you. I love you." After this Necro hits her and knocks her out. Hey flies out of the forest and into the morning sky.

"Tails, c'mon we have to follow him. Tails...Snap out of it! That's it! Chaos control!" Shadow grabs him and Blasts through the forest and back to the tornado3. He drops Tails into the cockpit. Then he puts the emerald into the engine. As soon as he lets go, the Chaos control ends. "Fly the plane now, if you really love her you will."

"But, he will-" Shadow hits Tails on the head hard.

"He's using her as bait. He wants us to follow him, so just do what he wants us to do. Then we can think of something." Shadow sits back and waits.

"...your right. But tell me, where is my sword?"

"Uh-oh."

"Ok, I'll get it. Crystal Sword!" The sword appears in his hand in a flash. "Lets...just go now." Tails starts up the tornado3 and takes off. They go west heading towards the heat source. But unknown to them they are headed right towards King Cinos' castle. After a while they encounter the air fleet. Tails does a nosedive, the metal hedgehogs of the fleet follow him. Theres almost fifty following him. Right before Tails is about to hit the water he pulls out of the dive. Half of the metal hedgehogs hit the water and blow up.

"Tails, they're gaining on us. Do something else." Shadow is looking back at twenty or so metals. They start firing lasers at them. Luckily the tornado3 has an energy shield. It wont last for long.

"Use this gun." A small turret comes out in front of the tail wing. It turns around. In front of Shadow a screen comes out of the floor with a control stick. Shadow starts firing at them. One after another, they blow up. After a few minutes they are all gone. "Uh-oh, we have missiles on our tail." Tails transforms the tornado3 into jet mode and flies top speed, just under the sound barrier. "No way those will catch us." but after Tails said that he heard loud booms. The missiles are going supersonic. Each one has its own sonic boom. "I can't go that fast."

"Tails, those missiles will destroy us if they hit us, and the sonic booms will destroy us if they miss." Tails pushes a button and the tornado3 goes in sub mode. They dive into the sea at incredible speed. Then the tornado goes into emergency mode. Metal armor covers it completely. They are still sinking pretty fast. The missiles enter the water but soon stop when the rockets extinguish. Tails makes the tornado go back to sub mode.

"Ok, we're gonna stay under for awhile. They'll think were done for. I'll just put up the anti-radar field." Tails turns around and looks at Shadow. "What's wrong with you, you look pale."

"I don't like capsules, not at all." Shadow looks down at his feet and closes his eyes.

'_I don't blame him, for after what happened to him. Wonder how they're all doing. Amy, she's probably sad without Sonic. I'll get him back. Knuckles, wonder if he likes Rouge yet. But she told me her feelings toward him. Don't worry guys, we'll be back, I promise._' Tails continues in the sea towards Cinos' castle.

Smoke is everywhere on the Earth now. The war is still waging between Eggman's forces and G.U.N. Unfortunately Eggman is winning. Almost all the Capital cities have been demolished. Angel island is still up in the stratosphere away from the forces of Eggman.

"Rouge, why wont you move. Get out of my way!" Amy yelled.

"Why do you need my plane." Rouge is keeping Amy from getting to the Tornado2. It has been there since Sonic and Tails left it there. That was six weeks ago.

"It's not your plane! It belonged to Tails. And it's the only thing left to remind me of Sonic. Now MOVE!" Amy leaped towards Rouge, but she kicked her in the gut. Amy stepped back clutching her stomach. "I...loved him..." She passes out. Rouge picks up her limp body and takes her over to the village and into her hut. Rouge drops her on the floor and flies to the emerald altar.

"Hey, Knuxie, I'm back, hello?" Rouge looks around and he's nowhere to be found. "Well then, I guess I'LL STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD." Still he is nowhere. "...Hmm, oh well. At least the master emerald is mine now. I'll just marry him and build a house around this emerald. It'll be such a beautiful sight. Knuckles, me, and the emerald. But I really do love him. He's strong and stubborn, like me, but male." Rouge is blushing and sitting by the emerald. But then a beeping came from her glove. She pulled out a small pink heart locket. It is actually a micro cell phone used by spies. She opened it and pushed a button. "He-hello"

"Rouge, where are you. The war is going terrible, we need you back." The voice sounds panicky and scared.

"Mr. President, are you alright, what's wrong? What's happening?" There is a loud thunk. Probably the phone dropping. "Mr. President...MR. PRESIDENT...MR. PR-"

"Well well, I thought you were dead Rouge. But where are you. Your not with the president, Oh ho. For that matter, I haven't seen Angel island either. I'll find that master emerald even if i destroy every city on the earth." Rouge throws the phone on the ground and it shatters.

"Oh no, I hope he didn't track that call." Rouge runs off to find Knuckles.

The next morning Amy wakes up with a stomach ache. "Ugh...ooooh...my stomach." She gets up slowly and makes it to her small straw bed. She lays down for an hour, staring at the roof of the straw hut. '_I remember the day I first met Sonic_.'

_**It was a nice sunny day in the Collision Chaos theme park. Birds flying around and a small pink hedgehog girl is walking around. She was a small 8 years old girl, wearing a white shirt with green puff short sleeves, a frilly orange skirt, and white tennishoes with big frilly laces. Her spines are unkempt, just sticking out backwards. 'Hmm...why did the cards tell me to be weary here. I see nothing.' As she looked around a blue hedgehog male ran right into her and knocked her over. "Oww...watch where your go...ing."**_

_**"Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I didn't think anybody lived here." The blue hedgehog was none other than Sonic.**_

_**"Your, your...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Omigosh, pinch me I must be dreaming. Oww...nope. I'm your biggest fan, Amy Rose." She just stared at him for a while. 'He's so dreamy.'**_

_**"Uh, nice to meet you, Amy." Sonic was about to shake her hand, when she jumped on him with a death hug. "Can you please get...off?"**_

_**"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you." Before she could hug him again he started speeding off. Amy finally caught up to him an hugged him again, but he pried himself free and walked forward to an unusual air vent. "Sonic, what are you looking at?" All of a sudden something shot out of the vent and grabbed Amy. It was Metal Sonic. **_

_**"Put her down!" Sonic jumped up to reach her, but Metal Sonic flew away.**_

"That day changed my life forever. But when he rescued me I felt more than just a fan towards him. I started to love him. That was another memorable day, but not very happy one."

_**At a nice small house in the forest on south island, Sonic, Tails and Amy were having a small party. They were all having fun with food and games. 'I hope Sonic will like me after I do THIS!" Amy just suddenly kissed Sonic on the lips, but he shoved her away.**_

_**"Eww, why'd you do that. I don't like you that way Amy. And I never will." Sonic spat on the ground and was about to leave, but Amy started to cry. "Augh...Look, I'm sorry, but your too young for me. Im fourteen and your only eight." Sonic ran off.**_

_**"Amy, have this emerald, to remember him by. I gotta go, thanks for the party." Tails ran away after Sonic. Amy was just sitting on the ground with tears rolling off her face. It was one of those unstoppable cries no matter what she tried. Amy went to her room to cry herself to sleep. But she kept the emerald in her arms while she slept. A tear landed on the emerald and it glowed slightly.**_

_**"Man, I feel weird..." Amy got up. "The ceiling seem a little lower." She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Ahhhhhhhhh...I...I'm older, how..." She ran over to her room and grabbed the emerald. "The emerald granted my wish." She runs back to the bathroom and looked at herself. "Wow, I have curves. I'm beautiful."**_

"That was the best change in my life. That closed the age gap between us, he had other excuses though, but I think he was just resisting my attractiveness. If only he was still here." Amy starts tearing up. But instead of just crying there, she got up and snuck out of her hut. "I can't cry, I need to get to Eggman." Amy walked through the makeshift village to the forest. She came near the Tornado2 but stopped behind a tree. Rouge is guarding it.

"I know shes gonna try something today." Rouge is sitting on the ground. In the forest Amy got her Pikopiko Hammer out and morphed it into the sword. She went out into the forest more and sliced through a tree perfectly. She went back to her other spot and threw a rock at the cut tree. The tree fell over and shook the entire forest. "And that is the brat. Must be having a temper now." Rouge flies over to the broken tree. Amy runs to the Tornado2 and hides in the secret compartment behind the second seat. "I knew you would be here Amy Rose...huh? Where is she. Guess the tree fell on its own." Rouge flies away to be with Knuckles. Amy gets out of the secret compartment and hops in the front seat. Luckily Tails had taught her to fly it.

"Ok, time to go." She started it up and took off. She flew out of the mist protecting the island. "Here I come Eggman." Amy transformed it into jet mode and put up the glass dome. She is heading directly for the Space colony ARK.


	23. CH 22 Higher Stakes pt2

Ch 22: Higher Stakes pt.2

Tails and Shadow are making their way towards King Cinos' Castle under water. The Tornado3 is silent, except for the hum of the engine. They don't really have anything to say. Tails is too worried about May, and Shadow is just himself. Suddenly the radar detects the huge heat source emanating from an island just a mile ahead. "There it is...I hope she's alright. Lets go." Tails powers up the engines fully and heads up through the surface of the sea. Then he transforms the sub into jet mode and heads for the castle. Tails is heading right for the main gate of the huge castle. The Tornado3 goes into emergency mode right before impact. They smash through the doors and take out a few guards until the skid to a stop.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY...INTRUDER ALERT!" Said a recorded voice as the alarms went off. Soldiers and knights surrounded the metal capsule. The top only opened. In a split second they all fell to the ground and Shadow appeared just an inch away from the Tornado3. Tails jumped out and closed the metal sliding door of the cockpit and made sure it was locked.

"Ok Tails where do we go." Shadow waits with an emerald in his hand. "This emerald is stronger than before, right?"

"It is stronger, but you'll only last thirty-five minutes in your hyper form. Other than the time limit, it wont explode otherwise. We gotta go to the heat source in the north tower." Tails has the elemental radar in his hand and the crystal sword in the other. They run to the nearest door and down the hall. A bunch of guards are up ahead, but Tails launches a blast of ice and they all freeze. "C'mon hurry the tower is up here." Shadow bashes the door down along with some hedge-knights.

"We're getting close, I feel his energy." To the right of the entrance to the tower there is a huge spiral stairway going along the circular walls. They run up it while avoiding the shots of guards up on the stairs. Shadow grabs Tails' arm. "Chaos Control!" Time slows to an almost stop around them. They hit all the guards really hard in the heads along the way. The Chaos control fades and all the guards fall, some of them fall off the stairs. They make it to the top and enter a circular room. "There you are! You'll pay for destroying that village!"

"Hmhmhm...hwahaha. I dont think you know what your up against. I'm Necro, I turn all who oppose me into ash." Necro is alone, and theres no sign of May.

"Where is she, what did you do to her!"

"Nothing, yet. You see shes right under us, and unless you surrender she will die." He pushes a button on his wrist com. The floor starts moving down at a quick pace. "You only have three minutes before shes crushed beneath this floor. Shadow mutters something under his breath and vanishes. "Haahaha...looks like your friend left you, your so pathetic. So easily I have beat you, just take the thing most precious to you and I can force you to do anything."

"You wont tell me to do anything!" Tails charges right towards him. Necro fires his flame thrower, but Tails jumps up over the flame. Necro vanishes and reappears behind Tails and smacks him with the super hot gun tip. "Ahh..." Tails falls down to the floor. Another huge flame is heading right towards Tails, but Tails blocks it with an icy sword. It splits the flame to his sides. Tails slowly gets closer to Necro while the flames still come.

"Oh no you dont, Incinerator fuel open." Suddenly the flame goes white hot. It is too much for Tails and starts pushing him back. "You fool, this fuel I have can even Match the sun's heat. Cinos created it for me, And now you will die!"

"Everything fuse!" Tails starts glowing yellow all around him and the crystal sword turns black and glows yellow. Tails starts pushing forward again. The force between them both explodes and they are sent flying into the wall. Tails loses the power of the crystals after his thirty seconds.

"Now you die!" Necro is about to fire his gun when Morgan ran up the stairs and grabbed onto Necro's back. She's holding him by the neck in one hand and holds up a gun on his fuel tank.

"Don't move an inch, or I'll end it right here. You think you can get away with what you've done! I sure don't! Tails get out of here! Shadow is down there with May, shes safe!"

"No, I can't let you die. You showed me who I really am, and my parents. I can still fight." Tails gets up but is tired from the fight, plus his elemental energy is still drained.

"Tails, don't get any closer, or I will shoot him right now. This is my redemption for my mother, It's the only way for me. Now GO!" Tails runs for the stairs with tears in his eyes. As soon as he was out of site, Morgan pulled the trigger. There was a massive explosion in the middle of the tower. Tails barely made it to the door where Shadow was waiting with May unconscious in his arms. Tails takes her and is gonna carry her. The rumbling is getting louder as the Tower is collapsing. A huge slab of wall blocks the doorway.

"Chaos control." Shadow grabs Tails and they run further down the stairs to the bottom floor. There is an old stone archway up ahead. Right as they go through it, time continues and the sound of the floor hitting the ground is tremendous. Tons of dust and debris shoot through the archway. Shadow runs until they reach a dead end. None of the dust even came this far. "Man, is it me, or every time we go in a tall tower it collapses?"

"May? It's me Tails...please wake up." Tails is just looking at her. She is coming to now.

"T-tails...you rescued me, look, I'm so sor-" Tails suddenly hugs her. May puts her arms around him. She notices that he's crying. "Tails, I'm fine now...you can stop crying, I'm right here."

"It's not just that. It's every one, that died because of me. Even when I was born I caused people to die. My parents died saving me...since I came here, I've been nothing but trouble." Tails just has his head down now.

"That's not true...your trying your best to save everyone. Your such a kind person and you don't have an evil bone in your body."

"Many people died because of me. Master Zuken...Ace...Morgan...and everyone on kit isle is probably dead. If I wasn't so stupid." May gets up and slaps Tails across the face.

"Stop it, just stop it! None of it's your fault. I know you, I love you. Ever since you got here, I've been so happy. The most I've ever been in my entire life. You've always protected me and stayed with me. I know you are from here originally, so I think no matter what you tried you were destined to come here, to end the tyranny and to meet me. And I will stay by your side forever. Even if it means leaving here. Some day I wish to marry you, when we're older of course." May goes to Tails and kisses him. "It'll all work out, ok."

"Yeah your right, thanks May. I promise you I will stay with you no matter what." Tails hugs her some more.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we gotta stop Cinos, err...I mean Sonic. Well there's no way out, Im going super."

"Ok, just take us to the armory. We might find more useful stuff there." After Tails gets up Shadow is already super. "It's here on this map. Look."

"Lets go then." Shadow grabs Tails and May by the arms. He shoots upward like lightning and goes through the roof. They are instantly up above the castle, the entire complex is huge. But before Tails or May could look around they shot back into the castle. They are now in the armory.

"Wow, that was fast. Ok May look around, Take whatever you like." The room is pretty big and dark. There are huge crates everywhere. Over in the corner there is a big cabinet with a blue light on top.

"Ooooh, what's over there." May approaches the cabinet thing. It's made of steel. She opens it and finds many grey tech cloth sheets. There is a sign above the cabinet. "Touch tech cloth to begin personalization. Ok." The instant she touches it, it begins to slide across her body. It slides under her clothing and underwear until her whole body is wrapped in the grey cloth. "Um, that was weird. Well, I guess I'll just wear this for now." May gets rid of her clothing over the tech cloth.

"Wow, uh-you look nice." Tails said as he blushed. "You, missed some more directions. It says, think of a color and battle attributes. Hmm, what kind of battle attributes?"

"For the love of Maria, hurry up! A battle attribute is like, speed, power, or agility. Ok, May just think of a color, and then think of a speed and agility battle attribute." Shadow is just looking at them. In a second May's tech cloth is pink. She starts punching and kicking the air at fast speeds. "There you go, now go over there to the armor cabinet. Obviously this is the place where the grand cross gets their armor."

"Ok, this is so cool." May runs almost as fast as Shadow would go. At the second cabinet she gets scanned by a camera.

"Subject: Unknown...Analyzing...Species: Fox, Gender: Female, Size: 3.10 feet...Tech cloth: pink with speed and agility...Computing best armor matches...Found matches: 4...Preparing selected armors." The cabinet opens with four sets of eight piece armors. They all look the same except for the weapons and color. The first is a silver and yellow armor with a high tech sword, then there is a silver and light blue armor with a pole that's has a blade on each end. Next there is a shiny black and red armor with a high tech great axe, and last there is a shiny orange and dark blue armor with a katana. "Touch button in front of armor to select...then step inside the armorizer to the left." May pushes the button in front of the light blue armor and then runs into the armorizer. It is a big cylindrical booth. The sound of machinery can be heard outside of it. Suddenly a metal arm grabs her around the waist and lifts her about half a foot in the air. Doors open in front of her and behind her. Two halves of armor attach to her chest and back, they clamp together magnetically. Two more doors slide open, and a metal arm holds her tail straight up.

"Oh geese, this is weird." Then two more armor pieces attach to her behind and front. The arm lets go of her tail. Pieces attach to her wrists and her calves. Another metal arm removes her shoes and puts on the jet boots. The big arm holding May's body lets go and the entrance opens. Before she goes a bin opens from next to her. May takes out the retracted pole and a high tech helmet.

"That's the first time I've seen that armor not expecting a fight." Tails is staring at her.

"I guess I must be pretty, if your staring at me. Heehee." The instant she said that, Tails goes red and looks away.

"We gotta stop Sonic now, are you ready May?"

"Yeah, The helmet visor told me everything about this armor. I don't feel like I'm wearing armor its so light and snug." She goes over to Tails and jumps in his arms. But she knocks him over with the weight of her armor. "Oh Tails, I'm so sorry, here." She picks him up onto his feet.

"I think the tech-cloth makes you stronger, that armor is very heavy. Ok are you ready now?" Said Shadow.

"We gotta end this once and for all. Sonic here we come." They all run out to the exit of the room.


	24. CH 23 Showdown with a Demon

Ch 23: Showdown with a Demon

"We need to get to the center tower, Sonic has to be there, Its the source of this dark energy." Tails yelled over the fighting they were in. There are many soldiers, hedge-knights, and metal hedgehogs. Tails, May, and Shadow are fighting with fire in their hearts. With the help of her armor, May can actually match Tails and Shadow.

"Ok, lets go then. Chaos Control!" Suddenly all the enemies fell to the ground. The metals all exploded. "Let's move!"

They arrive at the main entrance to the tower. There is a huge hedge-knight blocking the way. It appears to be the grand cross warrior from the holy island, Bruiser. He's still big and stupid though. "Gwahaaha. Your not going anywhere small fry. Your gonna be flat in a minute."

"Oh, I'm soooo scared." Said Tails sarcastically. "I'll take you down myself." Tails charged at Bruiser, but he stopped just before he got there. Bruiser had crashed down a huge hammer with spikes into the floor. "Whoa."

"Don't underestimate me ya little runt, I'm not as slow as you think I am." He instantly pulled the hammer out of the ground and started to spin it around. He was using his feet booster to stay off the ground. Then a booster came out of the end of the hammer. He started spinning faster until you couldn't see him very well. It started heading towards Tails.

"Holy crap, is he crazy?" Tails waited for him to stop, but he just kept going. "That's enough." Tails shot an ice beam at him. He was instantly frozen. Bruiser started wobbling and then fell over. In a few seconds he broke free. He tried to strike Tails with the hammer again. When it hit the ground, Tails jumped up and ran up the hammer and hit Bruiser really hard on the head. It seemed to work pretty good. Bruiser is out cold.

"Good job Tails, now lets continue." They run into the door and go up the curved stairway. They make it to the second floor. There is a big metal door across from them. Tails runs across the room and touches the door. Then something happened, Tails was on the floor for no reason. Shadow runs over to him. "Tails, what's wrong, c'mon get up. This isn't funny."

"I...I...ca...n't...mo..ve..." Tails was paralyzed.

"Hahahaa, Your so stupid fox. It'll be your undoing." Suddenly another hedge-knight appeared. He is a grey hedgehog, wearing a dark blue tech cloth, and White and blue tech armor. His armor is basically just like Falcner's except not as good, and it's white and blue. The helmet is sleeker also. It covers the top center spine and the bottom right and left ones. There are no added spikes on the forehead on the helmet. His whole armor is built for speed. He has jets on his feet like the rest, but he has three jets on his back. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Mach. I'm the second in command of the grand cross. That door has a paralysis current running through it, anyone that touches it will be paralyzed for 3 minutes. Now I'm going to kill you."

"Hold it right there, your fight is with me first." Shadow stands up and faces Mach. "Your going down. Chaos Control!" Nothing happened. "Huh, what is this...I cant use chaos control."

"This tower is under a seal that prevents anyone from using any form of time control. We know about you, Shadow. and your nothing without your special trick." Mach disappears and hits Shadow, it sends him flying into the wall. He gets up like nothing happened.

"Your fast, but you don't know what your dealing with. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, and you will lose." Shadow charges at him and then vanishes. He is going really fast. Mach vanishes also. Suddenly Shadow is on the floor. "Nice try." Shadow punches the air and Mach reappears holding his stomach. Mach flashes past Shadow, but in a few seconds Shadow kicks behind him, but he gets punched from the front and falls down. Shadow is getting beat up pretty badly at a high speed. "I've had enough." Shadow becomes silver and glows white. Shadow grabs Mach by the neck in a split second.

"But...how...did you. Without the emeralds..." Mach looks very frightened.

"I told you, I am the ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the hedgehog. And now your done." Shadow just punches him and he goes flying through the wall and into another part of the castle. Shadow goes normal again. He looks over to see Tails and May hugging. "I told him didn't I, but he didn't listen."

"Shadow, thanks for the help. We gotta keep going." Tails opens the door this time without freezing up. They are another floor up and there is someone in the center of the room. It's Lena, she has her armor on this time. It's all pink. Her tech-cloth is red. She looks pretty average in strength.

"Huh, how'd you get this far. Who are you people? He should have finished you off! Hey, soldier over there, kill them, while I leave." Lena was talking to May.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, of course I'm talking to you! Now finish them off like a good soldier."

"Uh, I'm with them you Idiot!" May is just looking at her. "I'm Tails' girlfriend."

"Hahahaa, your his girlfriend. Well, I guess filth like to stick together. Guess I have no choice but to kill you three." Lena pulls out two swords that are electrically charged. "I challenge tramp girl to a duel."

"Why should we, all three of us will take you down. Oka-" Tails was about to finish when May stopped him.

"No, I will fight her." May extends her pole weapon. Each blade on the end glows with energy. "She needs to watch her mouth."

"Watch my mouth, Im just stating the truth. Nobody tells The most beautiful woman what to say. I bet I could even take him away from you. Your just an ugly little-" Before she could finish May whacked her across the face. There is a cut on Lena's cheek. "You cut my face, NOW YOU DIE!" She starts a flurry of strikes at May. She is dodging most of them. The swords are clashing against the pole. The fight looks like a dance. They are going nowhere. May suddenly rolls under Lena and strikes her in the back. It knocks her down. There are sparks coming out of her armor.

"You may be pretty, but your weak, why did they even put you on the team?" May is about to hit her some more when she teleports out of the room. "Wow, I win."

"Way to go May. You did great." Tails goes over to May and gives her a kiss. "She was all talk and no action. Well we gotta finish this. Up one more floor." They all run through the door and up to the last floor. "Cinos, your tyranny ends here."

"Well, Tails I'm surprised you made it this far. You sure are dedicated to defeating me." A demonic voice said. "You realize you will die here. Go, destroy him."

Falcner appeared out of know where. "This'll be the last time Cinos will see your face. I've been waiting for this moment for ages." Falcner turns around and faces Cinos. "I will be king once again."

"Wait, I'm confused...What about us." Tails asked.

"WHAT, you think you can stop us, Falcner. I will personally destroy you first." Suddenly four people appeared in the room.

"Cinos, we're sorry, we couldn't defeat them. But we will work together to destroy them." Said Lena.

"You...failed me. Now you will all die." In a split second The four grand-cross warriors exploded into nothing. "And your next Falcner." Cinos was about to strike, but Tails went up to him. This caught Cinos off guard. "You think you can stop me. Muahahaa."

"Sonic, don't you remember me, Tails, your best bud. Please stop this madness." Tails has tears is his eyes.

"I remember you, but I'm afraid I hate you. I have unlimited power now, and I will destroy all in my path." Cinos hit Tails and Falcner and they shot into the walls. "I've been glad to be away from earth. I was getting fed up with you and everybody else. And I hope Eggman destroys them all."

"No, Your not Sonic, you imposter. He would never say things like that." Tails is really crying now.

"Oh...I am Sonic, you just don't really know me, I never liked you, you could never do anything by yourself. Your so weak. You don't even know when there is a trap. This is my revenge for you being so stupid. All of this is your fault, you caused your friends to all die, your wasting your time. You cant cure me because I have been like this forever." Tails falls to his knees with more tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault, just kill me now. I don't deserve to live..." Tails falls to the ground and doesn't even try to get up.

"Tails? What are you saying. You can't just give up." Shadow looked at him. "Cinos, your going to pay for all you've done. I see right through your lies. Your not Sonic. Well not anymore." Shadow turns super and glows brightly. "It ends here, Cinos." Shadow Flies towards Cinos with the speed of lightning. They are fighting super fast, Unfortunately Cinos is winning. "Such power, how did you get it?" Cinos lands a punch on Shadows back. It sends him flying into and through the wall. Cinos goes after him out of the castle. "I have no choice, Time to go hyper."

"There you are, Shadow. Your such a fake hedgehog. Your power is old and faded." He goes to hit Shadow but is bounced off. "What. You cant have more power can you." Black clouds start coming with lightning everywhere. A bolt hits Cinos and sends him back. He keeps being sent back until he is 50 feet away. Shadow starts glowing brightly brighter than the sun. The ground begins shaking and parts of the castle get destroyed by lightning. Shadow is now flashing the many dark colors and glowing brightly. His eyes are white for a few seconds. "Im...possible...how..."

Back inside the castle Tails is still laying on the floor. May is by him. "C'mon Tails, please get up. Shadow is right, Cinos is tricking you, he's not the real Sonic. Please, you've got to try, for me. For yourself...please. I don't want you to die. Shadow is holding him off, He can't beat him alone. Please..."

"I just, froze. Hearing him say all that. He sounded like it was true." May leans down and kisses him.

"He was bluffing, now please help Shadow. I'll help, along with Falcner."

"Ok, but I need some time to charge up my power." Tails gets up and focuses his Crystal sword.

Outside the battle is raging madly. Cinos has his hands full fighting Shadow. The only part of the castle that is left is the main tower. Shadow is already tired even in his hyper form. "I cant keep this up for much longer." He continues to fight Cinos.

"Your already losing power. Now it's time to finish this." Cinos starts gathering more power than ever. Dark energy starts surrounding him. He is about to vaporize Shadow with the dark energy when he stops suddenly. "What is that energy? No...not Tails. I thought he gave up...I have to kill him now." Cinos starts blasting towards the tower.

"Damn, I can't let him get to Tails." Shadow races toward Cinos. He's not gonna make it in time. There is too much of a gap between them. Cinos blasts open the wall. Tails is gathering power still. May and Falcner are using their armor to create a barrier around Tails.

"Oh no you don't. Die." Cinos launches an energy blast right at May. It sends her into the wall and destroys her armor. She looks like it was too much for her body to handle. The tech cloth is badly burned and ripped in small spots. May's breathing stops.

"MAY...no." Tails looks at her.

"You bastard, Now you've gone too far!" Shadow is super mad. He is glowing red all over. He grabs on to Cinos. "CHAOS...BLAST!" Suddenly there is a huge red explosion that engulfs Shadow and Cinos only. Shadow uses his last energy to keep the explosion enclosed. The energy is too much and the fake emerald also explodes. There is a ton of smoke everywhere. After the smoke clears only Falcner and Tails are standing up. Cinos is on the ground along with Shadow. They both look dead. But Cinos starts moving a little.

"Your still alive, even after Shadow sacrificed himself...after all the lives you destroyed...What you did to May. Can never be forgiven." Suddenly white energy appears all over Tails' body. The light glows brighter and brighter. He holds both his hands in front of him. "Goodbye...Sonic." A light shot directly at Cinos and it covered the entire room. The energy has engulfed the entire tower.

"NOOOOOOOOOO...AHHHHHH!" The demonic cries come from Cinos' body. The white light fades. Tails drops to the ground crying.

"I did it, but...May...Shadow. I have failed them." But then Tails heard something that made him look up. The sound came from the wall behind him. "May...your alive." Tails runs towards her. She is still very tired looking like she just woke up. She has tears flowing down her cheeks.

"T-tai-ls...look...blue hedgehog..." May falls asleep after saying this. Tails turns around and sees Sonic laying there. The seven chaos emeralds are all around him, laying on the ground. Tails runs over to him. He sees that he is breathing.

"Man, my head hurts." Tails quickly turned around. Shadow is sitting up and holding his head.

"Your...alive too. But I don't understand. How?" Tails looks at his sword. "The holy power. It saved them."

"It looks like you saved us. That explosion I made. I lost all control of myself." Shadow gets up and walks over to Tails. Suddenly there is a rumbling. They look up at a huge demonic cloud with 2 red angry eyes.

"THis is FaR fRoM OvEr, YoU HaVeNt seEn tHe LaSt oF mE." The cloud went straight up into space and left. It's warped voice sounded weak and angry at the same time. Then more rumbling is happening.

"The whole place is collapsing." Said Falcner. He pick up May and gives her to Tails to carry. "Hurry, Lets go."

"What about Sonic?" Tails yelled over the loud noise.

"Don't worry I'll get him. Tails, Falcner...just go, I'll catch up." Shadow runs back to Sonic and picks him up. "I'll save you, but don't you dare get possessed ever again. Chaos Control." Shadow vanishes with all the emeralds. He reappears at the Tornado3 at the gate of the castle. In just a few minutes Tails joins him with May in his arms.

"We can just stay here for a while. I Talked to Falcner. He plans to reverse all the bad things Cinos had caused. He's gonna tell the people that Cinos has been destroyed. Were going to the hospital wing in this castle." Shadow put the chaos emeralds in the Tornado3 and one in the engine. They all go to the hospital wing and set Sonic and May in a bed. After a day May is fully healed and walking.

"Tails, When do you think Sonic will wake up?" Said May curiously.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it, he should wake up soon. I'm just glad its finally over." Tails sits on one of the beds.

"Tails, I'm glad you came here. I love you." May got on the bed and layed her head on his lap.

"Now we can be together without any worry. No one will hurt you ever again." Tails leans over and kisses her on the lips for a while. "Just have to wait and see where life takes us." They just hold eachother in the hospital room for the rest of the sunny day.

-Fin-

All SEGA characters belong to SonicTeam. I do not own them in any way or form (Or id be rich). The terms Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the echidna, Rouge the bat, Shadow the hedgehog, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, Professor Gerald Robotnik, Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Super emerald, Metal Sonic, Space colony Ark, All belong to SonicTeam.

The terms Sol sine, Grand cross hedgeknights, Master Zuyen, Kaida the fox, Morgan the fox, May Mizuki, Crystal Sword, Milar Prower, Mia Prower, King Cinos, Falcner the hedgeknight, Mach the hedgeknight, Necro the hedgeknight, Bruiser the hedgeknight, Silia the hedgeknight, and Lena the hedgeknight are all mine. I made them up so they belong to me. This story cannot be used anywhere but what is gonna happen. You cant be done i need more." Said Tails.

"I'm the author, don't worry, there will be a sequel soon. Maybe within the next 2 weeks." Stated Jimthefox.


End file.
